Tear Drops
by DarkCrystalis
Summary: Sango temporarily leaves Taisho Corporations and moves in with friends to revive their band, Darkest Wish. She's then forced to live with their boyfriends and Miroku. Sango's goal? A Shine record label offer. Miroku's? To get in her pants. MS SR IK
1. Chapter One

**Tear Drops**  
**By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer #1:** Although I hate to admit it, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters in my fanfics. BUT, if I create any originals…they are mine…ALL MINE to do whatever I want with. **My disclaimer applies to all chapters of this story. **

**Disclaimer #2:** Any songs used in this story were not written by me, or sung by me; they were all originally written and sang by Linkin Park, Mariah Carey, or another artist which doesn't include me.

**Disclaimers #1 and #2 apply to all chapters in this story, "Tear Drops". **

**Summary:**

Sango is a hard working woman at Taisho Corps that has endured more than anyone ever should. However, when she reads an email about reuniting bands, memories of the band that "used to be" plague her thoughts. Will Sango, Rin, and Kagome jeopardize their high profile jobs to sing together again as "Darkest Wish"?

Love entwines into their hearts as the relationship between Sango and Miroku progresses...but he's hiding secrets from her, which are a matter of life and death...

XxXx

**Chapter One**

Sango looked out the window of her 'home', saddening thoughts clouding her mind. Although it had been so long ago, she just couldn't forget what had happened.

It was all a mistake, purely coincidence, and yet…it was something that had completely changed her life.

Is it better to have loved and lost, than never loved at all? Sango had always wondered about this question, and finally, she had the answer.

No longer able to suppress her emotions, a lone tear streaked down her face, then another, and another. The tears poured down, unable to stop themselves. Finally being able to compose herself and sighing dejectedly, Sango quickly wiped them away. This wasn't a time for tears, besides; the last thing she needed was someone walking in and seeing her in this sort of state.

Just as she closed her eyes, someone knocked and before waiting for a response, entered the room. She stared at the nurse that was holding the needles in her hand, and began to uncontrollably shake with fear.

"No, not that, please, not that! I'll be fine, I don't need them! No, no, NO!"

Before anything was done, the nurse gave the girl pity. She had gone through so much, although she didn't know the full story. Seeing a pleading look in the girls' eyes, she decided to make a compromise.

"Tell me what's on your mind, and I'll postpone this for a while."

Sango looked at the door that had long since slid shut, its thick metal making a 'clang' sound as it closed. Fearfully, she looked in the nurse's eyes and nodded her head; at this point she would do anything to keep the needles at bay.

Closing her eyes, Sango started to speak, although somewhat shakily.

"And so, my story begins…"

XxXx

**A Few Years Ago… ****  
**  
Sango hesitantly entered the building. At long last she had finished university, and would now, hopefully, be joining her friends at Taisho Corporations.

Due to her insistent work for valedictorian status from high school, Sango managed to get her business degree in university with honours. It had been hard-going the whole time, but after five, long years, it was worth it.

Smiling broadly, despite her nervousness, she walked over to the desk and asked the secretary if she could speak with Mr. Taisho.

Eyeing her skeptically, the secretary snapped her gum and pointed her finger to the elevator.

"Floor 30, room 101, at the end of the hall; he's in a meeting, so...you can like...wait until like…he comes out."

She snapped her gum again, and looked at her expectantly for an answer.

"Umm...yes, of course. I'll go up and wait."

Not willing to embarrass herself more, Sango speed walked to the elevator and breathed a sigh of relief when she got inside.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize there was someone else there, and when a man spoke to her, she physically jumped and yelped a little.

"What were you doing, trying to scare me like that!"

"I didn't mean to, 'mam. I was just going to as what floor you're going to."

"Oh...right. 30th floor, please."

As the elevator rode upwards, she felt bad for getting mad at him.

"Look, I...I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous, you know? I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing, or...well...I'm sure you know what I mean. Umm...you do understand, right?"

The concierge looked her and smiled easily.  
_  
__The poor girl looks like she's about to have a nervous breakdown._

"Of course I understand, but ah...no more time for our rattling, it's your floor!"

Before Sango could even ask for his name, she was ushered out of the elevator and left standing alone in a huge room. From where she stood, she could see down the hallway, and at the very end was a room with a thick, black door.

_That looks like it might be Mr. Taisho's room, but...he's in a meeting..._

Sango opened her bag and pulled out her cover letter, resume, and reference letters. With slightly shaking hands, she ruffled through the papers, reading them over in assurance so that she would know what to say and when.

Glancing at her watch, she could tell she had been waiting over an hour by now, and nearly groaned.

_I've heard of meetings that last hours upon hours...I wonder how much longer I will have to wait?_

After yet another hour, Sango was becoming frustrated.

_Maybe he forgot that I'm even here...or maybe there isn't a meeting..._

Out of boredom, Sango picked up her stenciling book and began to draw one of the leather chairs across from her. The leather chair drawing ended up turning into a drawing of the whole room.

Dark blue walls, black leather furniture, mahogany wooden tables...everything was rich and precise. With her dishelved appearance, she seemed as out of place here as she would in a white dress on a black canvas.

Despite the fact that she knew this was important, things were becoming ridiculous. Waiting almost three hours for merely an interview? Mr. Taisho must have known she was coming, after all. Was this a test to see how much patience she had? If it was, she was failing miserably.

Sango decided she couldn't sit any longer, and got up on her feet. Leaving her bag on the chair, she began to pace and think to herself.

_My interview...how will I introduce myself?_

Peering to make sure no one was watching, she began to speak out loud.

"My name is Sango Tan and I've just graduated from Riko University..."

Sango's eyes widened and she dropped her head.

"SHIT! What am I supposed to say next?"

A voice from the doorway stopped her cold.

"I believe you should apologize for using such inappropriate language."

Turning around, she looked at the man with long, silver-white flowing hair and piercing golden-brown eyes.

"Sess...Sesshoumaru!"

Quirking an eyebrow, he smiled mentally at her obvious shock.

"What are YOU doing here? I thought..."

"Didn't you know my father owns the Taisho Corporation? Seems like we have a lot to catch up on; follow me."

Sango's jaw dropped, and she meekly nodded, following him southwards to the intimidating office.

Several men and demons passed her on their way out, some acknowledging her presence by nodding their heads, others completely ignoring her.

_So I guess there really was a meeting…but Sesshoumaru was the organizer of it!_

Sango had known Sesshoumaru ever since she started university. Rin, her long time best friend from high school, had fallen in love with him the moment she had seen him. Despite the fact that she was only 18, she knew what love was, and was determined to have what she wanted.

It wasn't hard; Rin's sweetness and charm was something everyone admired. Her enthusiasm and energy were never ending, not to mention she was one of the most caring people that had ever fully understood Sango.

When they had both taken the business route for their career, it was easy for them to work together on almost everything. Projects, essays, and even independent out-of-school work were things they did together.

Sesshoumaru was several years older than Rin, but it didn't matter. Because of Rin's personality, she was well known over the university in a short period of time.

Soon enough, Sesshoumaru had heard enough about her, and wanted to meet her for himself. Despite his cold demeanor, Rin had always known there was more to him then that, which was why they had gotten together.

Over the long years at their university, their union had never been broken. In time, Sesshoumaru had decided she would become his life mate, and that they would be together forever. Rin of course had no objections, and soon after things ran their course.

After a long four years together, Sesshoumaru proposed to Rin, and she accepted. Now, they have been together for over five years, and married for just over one.

They wanted children, but Rin wanted to get herself established in the Taisho Corporation first. The Taisho Corporation actually belonged to Sesshoumaru's father, Inu Taisho, so getting Rin into the company was no problem. His son, on the other hand, wanted more than just a job.

Sesshoumaru had gotten good grades all throughout university, and felt his work needed to be repaid fairly. Because of Sesshoumaru's hard work, Inu Taisho promoted his son to vice president, and watched him run the company under his wing. Sesshoumaru had been vice president for over a year now, and was getting better and better as he went along.

Sango had never known Sesshoumaru was the vice president of the Taisho Corporation, mostly due to the fact that she was never told his last name. Needless to say, it was blatantly apparent she hadn't expected to see him here today, and that was the cause of her shock.

Sango took a deep breath and instantly relaxed, knowing that somewhere in this building, Rin was lingering. She had always known that Rin worked for the famous Taisho Corporation, but as to how she had gotten into the company never entered her mind.

It was rather funny that Rin had never really talked about her and Sesshoumaru's job before, and Sango decided she would have to remember to question her about it later. For now, she had an interview to attend.

XxXx

"So, Miss Tan..."

"Please call me Sango, after all...we are friends, aren't we?"

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, and merely nodded.

"Very well; our interview ends here. I expect you to be here tomorrow morning at 8am."

"Uhh...may I ask what for, Sesshoumaru?"

"Your new job, of course; you will be Miroku Rai's secretary; he works on the 25th floor. He has known us since our first year of university, although I do not believe you have ever met him. Good luck, most girls have a lot of trouble working with him, but I have confidence in you.

Anyway, I have no more time to waste; I could have hired you before this interview even started. Your credentials seem to be in good order; now go, and don't prove me wrong about hiring you tomorrow morning."

"Yes...yes sir! I mean...Mr. Sesshoumaru sir!"

"Sesshoumaru will do."

Sango scrambled out of the office, and sagged against the closed door of the office the minute she had gotten out. Her knees had gone weak, and it seemed as though she was having a little trouble walking.

Seeing a man approaching her direction, she nearly groaned out loud. Her co-workers would be seeing her in this state so soon? She didn't think they would see her like this until next week.

Attempting to stand up on wobbly legs, Sango felt her knees giving out. Just as she was about to drop to the ground, the man dropped his folder of sheets making them fly everywhere, and broke in to a run. Rushing to save the "damsel in distress" he managed to grab her by the arms before she collapsed on the ground.

"Oh dear, it's not good to come to work drunk on interview day," he managed to say with a smirk on his lips as he helped her up.

"That's not funny, you know..." she trailed off when she felt something on her rear.

Annoyingly, she turned her head around just in time to see his hand rubbing her bottom, and she fumed.

Sango picked up her hard covered book and slammed it over his head...

**-WHACK!-**

The poor man fell to the ground and Sango huffed.

From on the ground, Miroku looked up hopefully at her, and then grinned devilishly.

"Dear, will you bear my children?"

Sango's face contorted, showing nothing but being completely appalled

"I don't remember asking for your help! And for the life of me when I come here to work tomorrow, or any other day for that matter, I hope I don't have to see YOU ever AGAIN!"

As a side note, she glared down at his form that was still on the ground.

"You'd be lucky if I **spoke** to you again, **never mind** bearing your children!"

Still fuming, she walked away, not bothering to ask for a name or who he even was.

Miroku stared at her as she made her way back down the hall to the elevator.

_This will be interesting...a fiery girl is the kind I need!_

As if nothing had happened, he walked down the hall to retrieve his fallen papers. Putting them back in the folder, he made his way to Sesshoumaru's office, without bothering to knock.

"Hey, these are the insider papers you wanted from the Naraku Corporation..."

Sesshoumaru looked up from the document he had been reading and could see clear questioning in the monk's eyes.

Miroku Rai's grandfather and father had both studied to be priests, and so Miroku easily followed in their footsteps as he grew up. Having strong beliefs in god and hope, he was something the company needed at the moment.

Miroku had tired of being just a priest, and strangely enough had always loved paperwork and advertising. Going to college and university for him was a breeze, so he passed with flying colours.

At his stay in university, he had met Sesshoumaru, and the two soon became close friends. Being a close friend of Sesshoumaru's was a big help to him in the long run, because now he worked with one of the most famous corporations in Japan.

"What is your question, monk?"

"Who was that...woman?"

Sesshoumaru almost laughed at seeing how curious the monk was. To hear him stutter over saying a girls name was quite funny; normally he was blunt and one of the "go get her" types of men. Seeing him in such a nervous mess made him smile a small smile.

"She is your new secretary, Sango Tan."

Miroku's eyes widened at first, and then he nearly howled with pleasure.

Nodding his head with approval, he went to leave the room, but Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"Don't you dare fuck anything up; she is different, and needs to be treated accordingly."

Miroku decided not to comment, and merely continued his walk to the elevator, back to the 25th floor.  
_  
__So much for her not seeing me again..._

XxXx

Sango walked out of the office building with her head held high.

_How dare he? Who does he think he is? I mean…what a bad first impression! _

Sango stopped her previous train of thought, only to enter a more positive one.

_Well, I wont worry too much about it…I doubt I'll see him again any time soon._

Keeping that last thought fresh in her mind to keep her calm, she walked home to her dojo, and decided some working out would make her feel better.

_Just envision his face as the punching bag, and all will be well._

Walking inside her home, she made her way to the small bedroom and stripped off her business clothes. Throwing on her black leather battle gear and pulling her large bone boomerang from out of the closet, she made her way downstairs to the big, empty training room.

Positioning the boomerang in the right position, she threw it and watched carefully for its perfect return.

The size and weight of the boomerang had become second nature to her within a few days of using it; she had always caught on quickly whenever it came to learning anything dealing with battles and weapon use.

After an hour or so of constant working out, she went to the kitchen and fixed herself a salad.

Munching slowly, all she could keep seeing was the stupid business man that had groped her earlier.

_I'll properly chew him out tomorrow, _she silently promised.

Exhausted, but sweaty, she went upstairs to her bedroom and got into the shower, allowing the hot water to ease the tension in her sore muscles.

_Yes, I'll definitely do something about this tomorrow. _

Changing into her night clothes, she looked at the clock, and realized it was only 8pm. Sango was already exhausted. Groaning, she managed to get into her bed before passing out.

It had been a long day.

XxXx

**The Next Morning…**

"SHIT! I'M LATE! I wasn't expecting being late to happen THIS soon! Not for another few days, anyway…"

Sango looked at her digital clock yet again. She could make it on time, if a miracle was granted to her out of no where.

As Sango ran downstairs to shove some food down her throat and fill her belly, she brushed her hair, avoiding the mirror at all costs. She always looked like crap in the mornings.

Rushing to the kitchen and filling the kettle, she put it on the stove and ran back to the bathroom. Sango grabbed her toothbrush, carelessly squirting some toothpaste on top of the dry bristles.

Brushing her teeth while she put her shoes on at the same time nearby the door didn't help matters either; she couldn't see what the hell she was doing. Discarding her brush on the floor under the closest table and throwing on a light jacket, she bolted out of the door.

Realizing she'd left the kettle on, she cursed out loud and ran back into the house.

Dumping the contents into the closest clean-looking canteen, she tossed in the tea bag and screwed on the lid.

Running out of the house for the second time that day, she hoped she wouldn't be TOO late.

Something told Sango that her first day at work was going to be a disaster, which was a shame, really. She had tried to look good for the interview, but on her first day, when the most impressions were made, she would look like complete shit. She didn't even get to shower!

Poor thing.

Unlocking her car with the keys, she pulled it out of the driveway, speeding onto the nearest highway. It was approximately a fifteen minute drive, but she was already supposed to be there five minutes ago.

Getting there ten minutes later, Sango rushed into the building, ignoring the looks her new coworkers were giving her.  
_  
They probably just see me as someone new, and are trying to figure out who I am.  
_  
Absentmindedly pushing the button for the 25th floor, she tapped her foot in annoyance. It felt like the elevator was going so slowly, although it actually wasn't any slower than the day before.

Stepping out into the new office space, she ooh-ed and awed for a moment before gaining her wits. She was to be working with Miroku Tan, and she was excited. Remembering she was late, her heart fell, hoping he wouldn't be too angry at her.

_I didn't mean to be late…it was all an accident, really. _

My alarm clock didn't go off at the right time.

Then I forgot the kettle was on as I left the house, and had to go back inside to turn it off.

There was some minor traffic on the way here, too…

And to top it all off the elevator was running slower than usual.

Sango imagined what she would tell him as she walked to his office. It was nothing but the truth; okay, so maybe the traffic and slow elevator parts were lies, but the rest weren't. No matter how much Sango thought, it didn't matter; what employer would want to hear mindless excuses, especially on the first day?

Knocking on the door and hiding her nervousness, she listened to the pleasant "one moment please!" with enthusiasm.

_I will go through with this and merely apologize for my tardiness. There is nothing else I can... _

Her thoughts stopped cold when she saw who it was.

The man who had groped her the day before…was her new boss!

"My dearest Sango, you are not only late, but you are also in your pajamas!"

XxXx

**Author's Note:**

That, ladies and gentleman, was my first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did! Review notes will be done, as long as readers don't mind.

However_, **reviews** **are not demanded**, _nor**_ expected_**, but**_ are accepted graciously_**.

If there are reviews, then for each chapter, I shall write "Review Notes" for the first ten reviews. I can't be spending more time on writing the "Review Notes" than each chapter! But, if there are any questions in any reviews, I will answer them to the best of my ability.

Thank you to everyone that reads this, and I hope you continue to do so!

-DarkCrystalis


	2. Chapter Two

**Tear Drops**  
**By: DarkCrystalis**

XxXx

Chapter Two

Growling quietly as she photocopied the business sheets, she sighed at her bad luck.

Not only had Sango come to work in pajamas, but she also came late.

Embarrassingly, her new boss, Miroku (the name he insisted she call him), referred her to the office's manager. He called her the "head-honcho with sweetness," and that she wouldn't mind Sango's minor clothing problem at all.

_It's the first day, and I already have to go see the big boss…I hope she's as nice as everyone around here says… _

Sighing heavily upon entering the elevator, she silently rejoiced at the valet's absence. Things would have been a lot worse if he was here.

Pressing the button for the 30th floor, she nervously tapped her foot on the wooden tile floor. The classical-elevator music was playing on the PA above her head, but Sango paid it no heed; She was too damn nervous.

After what seemed like forever, she stepped out, and had a few heads turn around and stare at her.

Sango must have looked like an idiot, working in a high class business building, wearing pajamas.

This was ludicrous, really.

Ignoring their quiet laughter and disapproving glares, she marched proudly with her name tag on the top left of her pajama shirt.

Pausing before the boss's door, she took a deep breath, doing her best to calm her nerves.

However, inside that office…

XxXx

_Ahhh! Quickly, press the "e" and "v" hotkeys for the Freeze and Frost Nova skills!_ _Crystal Maiden, kick that Rhasta's ass!_

After her opponent was killed yet again, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Gets him EVERYTIME!" she exclaimed out loud to the computer happily.

The words **"DarkCrystalis **is on a** KILLING SPREE!"** appeared across her computer screen, which made her rejoice.

In the chat, she grinned, and began to type as fast as lightning.

**_DarkCrystalis:_** _Jeeze, don't you think you could do a little better, ST? _

**ST:** Apparently not, but don't worry, when I come back and hex you, then use my ultimate; I'll kill you.

**_DarkCrystalis:_** _Didn't you say that LAST time? I've killed you three times now! Remember my "**KILLING SPREE**"? Are you sure you don't want to give up?_

**ST:** …

**_DarkCrystalis:_** _That's what I thought; now I'll go buy some more items to kick your ass even MORE!  
_  
Bringing her hero to the healing station in her base, she quickly bought a mana regenerating item, (a "Sobi Mask," which regenerated mana 50 faster for only 350 gold) and then "Boots of Speed," (for 500 gold) which made your character run faster in or out of battle. They were a good investment for any character you chose, really.

About thirty seconds later, (just after she finished buying her items) her opponent was reborn into the world of "Dota" (the game they were currently playing).

He was actually pretty good in general, and had beat her a number of times in the past, but it was just too much fun creaming him with her best character, which was the "Crystal Maiden."

After picking up a hidden item in-between the middle and top paths, she became invisible for thirty seconds, and stealthily snuck up behind her opponent.

Freezing him, and the using her ultimate, "Freezing Field," she watched in a trance-like state as the small snowy explosions filled the screen for three seconds.

Unfortunately for ST, she killed him instantly; his hero, Rhasta, tended to have low health…

The words **"_DarkCrystalis_ **is** _DOMINATING_!" **appeared across the screen, which made her cry out.  
**  
**Only about a minute later, however, her opponent became annoyed beyond explanation, and did the unthinkable.  
_  
ST has left the game._

Sighing heavily, she swiftly turned her head around at the knocking on her door.

Exiting off of "WarCraft 3: Frozen Throne," she slammed down her laptop, and called out,

"Come on in!" to the person at her door.

The last thing she needed was one of her co-workers catching her on a teenager's to youth's online game, instead of doing work…

Sango nervously walked in with her pajamas on, seeing the boss's head from the back of her huge office chair.

Swivelling around, she smiled a huge smile when she realized who it was.

"RIN!"

The woman's previous confusion was answered, and in immediate response, she bounded out of the office chair to hug her close friend.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in ages!" Rin exclaimed, still hugging one of her best friend from University.

After they let go, Rin began to laugh at Sango's attire.

"I'm sure you knew that I worked here, and would be easier on you, but we still have an office dress code…"

Sango paled slightly, and then an explanation rushed out from her lips.

As if expecting this, Rin grinned, and ran over to her filing cabinet. Unlocking and opening the bottom drawer, she pulled out a pair of black pants, and a light blue shirt with thin white stripes.

"I think this will fit you," she said with a bright smile, and Sango accepted the articles of clothing, being enormously thankful.

"I didn't know you were the BOSS here…I thought you would just be one of the upper-class workers, you know?"

Rin shook her head, and the beamed at her friend.

"When do you have a break for lunch? We could talk, and catch up on things then!"

Sango cocked her head to the side at her friend, in confusion.

"But…but you're a boss! Do you really have time to be having long lunch breaks and stuff? Don't you have a lot of work, or something? I'd love to see you, but if you don't have that time…"

Rin waved her hand in the air in a helpless gesture, trying to come up with a way to explain.

"We might be in control, and it's true that there's a fair amount of work, but we don't do as much as you think," she added a wink to emphasize her point.

"Oh…" Sango added, seeing her point immediately.

"Well, I'd have to ask Miroku when my bre--"

Sango was instantly assaulted by Rin's frightened expression.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sango asked with clear concern in her eyes.

"You're working with…MIROKU? Sesshou put you with MIROKU? How could he do that! Has the pervert groped you yet?"

Sango blushed and looked away, but Rin noticed anyway.

"I'm going to KILL him!" she yelled out to no one in particular, and then looked apologetically at Sango.

"You see, he's a **wonderful worker**, and is **easy to talk to**…**over the phone**, that is…but the minute he sees a woman, he **gropes** them, and asks if she will **bear his children**…"

Sango's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head at this proclamation, remembering when he'd said that to her earlier…

**_Flashback_**

_"Dear, will you bear my children?"_

_"I don't remember asking for your help! And for the life of me when I come here to work tomorrow, or any other day for that matter, I hope I don't have to see YOU ever AGAIN!" _

As a side note, she glared down at his form that was still on the ground.

"You'd be lucky if I **spoke** to you again, **never mind** bearing your children!"

**End Flashback**

"HE ALREADY ASKED YOU? My god…he's going to get it, that's it…THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!"

The normally excited, happy, and easy-going Rin flipped out right before Sango's eyes.

Catching her arm before she left her office, Sango pleaded with Rin.

"Please Rin, it's no big deal, I promise! If he proves to be a problem, I'll mention it to you, okay?"

Rin looked deeply at her friend, and then smiled.

"You already like the bastard! Damn, you move quickly, don't ya? Okay, I'll take your word for it; but I swear, if he tries anything funny…"

"I'll let you know right away!" Sango finished, smiling at her.

After a moment of silence, Sango spoke up once more, changing the subject.

"Well, I have a lot of photocopying to finish up, I just wanted to get the clothes…" she trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

"Do you know where the washrooms are, so you can change? Don't worry, these aren't like any public bathrooms; they're cleaned three times a day: morning, noon, and night. Besides, if there **are** any problems with hygiene in there, just call one of the janitorial staff, because they're on call all day long. They aren't paid for nothing, ya know."

Rin playfully nudged Sango's shoulder, and then gave her another smile.

"Thanks Rin! So, I'll see you around 1pm, then?"

Rin checked her watch, seeing it was just after 9:30am.

"Yep, I'll come down to meet you."

"Great! I'll see you soon!"

With that, Sango walked out of the office, with her change of clothes in hand.

_I'm glad to see that Rin hasn't changed one bit…I'm really looking forward to seeing he at lunchtime!_

Making her way back to her floor, Sango quickly changed in one of the** clean** (for a change) bathroom stalls, and then got back to photocopying some reports.

XxXx

However, after Sango had left, Rin sneaked her way out of the 30th floor, and downstairs to where Miroku's office was…

XxXx

**20 minutes earlier at Sesshoumaru's office…**

Sesshoumaru growled at his computer screen, wanting to throw the damn thing out the window.

He'd died FOUR TIMES now; things were getting ridiculous.

So, in rage, he exited the "Dota" game, and sighed out loud in frustration.

He would beat that "DarkCrystalis" girl next time, he vowed.

Glancing to his right, he also resisted the temptation of throwing the important business papers into the shredder.

God, he hated doing business work, but at least it paid well…

Sorting through them, he groaned inwardly, reading the boring reports.

_"The Naraku Corporation has **yet again** stepped over the Taisho Corporation for the** third time in this month alone!** They are making **record sales** of **over $1million each week**, sending them into Taisho's unreachable states of bliss. At this rate…" _

Sesshoumaru growled at the paper, and tossed it aside. So what, they were getting killed by Naraku's Corporation…all because they'd come out with some new video game for teens…

That damn porn game was making them MILLIONS…who knew it'd be such a hit?

Hell, if he wanted to, couldn't he do something "spectacular" like that?

Probably not,** but** **that wasn't the point**, **dammit!**

The shrill ringing of the telephone interrupted his brooding, and he picked it up in his usual cold voice.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho of Taisho Corporations speaking," he droned out.

"Sesshoumaru! Did you see today's report? We're getting SLAUGHTERED by Naraku! That bastard has some tricks up his sleeve…he must be plotting something! No one could be THAT successful in such a short amount of time!"

He rolled his eyes at his father's annoyance; this was a common thing to happen between them.

"Father, I do not know, nor do I really care at this point in time. Perhaps the new girl we hired could bring us some new ideas, and give me inspiration to do this job well for a change."

"Sesshoumaru, be SERIOUS here! Don't rely on some new nitwit that probably doesn't know abc's from 123's."

He growled into the phone, showing his anger in a rare case of emotion.

"Do not speak about my friend, Sango, like that any further, or you will regret it."

Hanging up the phone, he stared at the computer screen for a moment before letting out a "hnn."

The phone rang again, but he ignored it, seeing that it was his father calling him back on the ID.

Lazily, he got up out of his office chair, and called Rin on his cell phone.

There was no answer, so he assumed she'd gone to relieve herself.

Standing up, he walked out of his office, and decided to do rounds in the building, making sure everyone was on task, and had work to do.

After all, it was the only good excuse he had to get away from the boring piles of paper on his desk; how ironic.

XxXx

Finally, after about an hour and a half of photocopying, Sango finished.

Unfortunately, it was still her first day, and only around 11am; god, the day was going by so slowly…

Running out of work to do for the time being, Sango cautiously made her way to Miroku's office.

However, when she got there…

"Kagome, will you bear my children?"

Before Kagome could reply, he was already groping her bottom, and for some strange reason, Sango felt…angry?

Marching over to him, she slapped him hard across the face, screaming out "HENTAI!" as she did so.

Strangely enough, her boss looked at her as if this was a normal occurrence, and rubbed his cheek. Shrugging sheepishly, he ignored Sango's assault, and gave Kagome a pile of reports to edit and type up.

Merely nodding in shock, Kagome accepted the paperwork, and walked out of his office.

On her way out, she whispered to Sango, "Thank you…we have to talk later, I haven't seen you in forever!" before going back to her cubicle.

(**A/N:** I know, Kagome's a little OOC for now, but it'll change as things go along. I'm sure she would normally smack Miroku for doing that…)

Sango glared at her boss, who was now grinning like a schoolboy.

"What is wrong with you? How can you run around and grope women like that! What if some of us are MARRIED, or have BOYFRIENDS?"

Miroku continued grinning, and sent Sango a wink, which made her outwardly shiver.

"All the women I grope do not wear gold wedding bands; the last thing I need are the women's husbands coming after me because I groped their wives. I might seem careless, but this business is really quite meticulous…"

Sango growled, but managed to contain herself from slapping him once more.

Looking at the red handprint on his face made her suddenly pale in shock.

_Wait a minute, what have I just done to my BOSS…?_

Miroku smiled as he looked at the dumbfounded woman, who was just now realizing her actions.

"Now, now, Sango dear; just allow me to grope you, and all will be forgiven…"

Giving him a death glare, she stepped back into the wall, shielding her behind from his wandering hands.

"I'd really rather you didn't; I just came here to get more work."

He gave her a confused gaze, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I gave you work, and it was supposed to last you until lunchtime…but seeing how you finished early, in the mean time, you could…"

Noticing the evil glint in his eye, she began to back out of the office.

"Get away from me, you pervert! I will NOT bear your children for you in the mean time!"

Turning around and running away, she made her way to the elevator, and down to the main floor.

The downstairs' main secretary was ready to object at her early departure, but after Sango's cold stare, she immediately stopped snapping her gum and gulped.

"I need a coffee…" Sango muttered, walking across the street to Starbucks.

XxXx

**However, back at Miroku's office…**

Looking up from the piled papers on his desk, Miroku gulped in fear. Inuyasha was coming to see him, and he would bet his life that it was about groping Kagome…

This wasn't good; not good at all.

"Guess what Miroku?" he asked casually as he closed the door behind him.

Miroku began to sweat mildly, and avoided Inuyasha's penetrating gaze.

"Do I really want to know?" Miroku managed to ask, shielding his eyes with his hands.

"Nope," Inuyasha replied as he lunged at him with his right fist.

XxXx

**Ten minutes later…**

An arrogantly grinning Inuyasha stepped out of Miroku's office as if nothing had happened. Strangers to the office would have believed it too, if it wasn't for the blood and bruising on his knuckles.

Miroku had just gotten the beating of his lifetime; and it wasn't on the first occasion, either.

As Inuyasha strode over to the elevator, the secretaries and workers didn't even bother looking up, or stop doing their work; this was very nearly a daily occurrence.

Unfortunately, Miroku wasn't quite feeling up to par at this moment in time; but no one felt sorry for him. He practically begged for these beatings every other day by groping Kagome; due to the fact that Inuyasha was her long-time boyfriend. If it wasn't for the men's close-knit friendly relationship, Miroku would have been fired by Inuyasha ages ago.

Sighing and examining himself in the mirror, he assessed the damage.

A black eye, his lower lip was split in the middle, and some blackish purple bruising was forming on his cheekbones. Despite that, the damage was fairly minimal, so he shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Miroku sat back down in his chair, and began to read his reports. Unfortunately, yet another disturbance was soon to bombard his office…

Naught but the lovely Rin, of course…

"Oh Miroku?" she spoke in a sickly-sweet voice which immediately got his attention.

"Yes, my lovely Rin?"

"Let's have a…chat."

"Sure thing, please, sit down!"

"I don't think that will be necessary," she answered in a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh my, what could possibly be the matter, Rin-san?"

Turning away from his face, she took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself.

Whipping around, however, threw him completely off track, and he was mindblown at her angry outburst.

"KEEP AWAY FROM SANGO, DAMNIT! She is my LOYAL and BEST FRIEND; if you mess with her, I will not hesitate to fire you, whether you are a friend of the boys or not. I love her like a SISTER, and if you ever hurt her, or make her leave this office, I will NOT refrain from your discipline!"

An evil grin appeared on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he saw her anger levels rise.

"STOP THINKING PERVERTEDLY FOR A MOMENT, FOR CHRIST'S SAKES, YOU ASS! I swear to god on your job and your life that if you EVER do ANYTHING that upsets her, you will pay for it!"

Swallowing hard, he nodded his head in a dazed manner, and shrunk back in his chair.

"Much better!" she quipped in a sudden happy voice, holding a bright smile on her face.

Making her way to his chair, she patted his cheek a few times with a soft expression on her face.

"I'm glad you and I had this…"chat," " Rin added as she hummed an unknown tune on her way out.

When reopened the door, several office members were standing nearby, pretending to sharpen pencils and such, when they were actually trying to hear the one-sided heated conversation.

"Can I help any of you?" she asked in a slightly bothered tone, and got several mumbles and "no thank-you's" in response.

After she entered the elevator, everyone began to giggle quietly in their seats. It was a rare treat to see the Rin, and these were the moments that made them want to keep their jobs.

When Miroku heard the mild laughter, he stood by the doorway and yelled out,

"I don't think anyone would be LAUGHING about losing their JOBS!"

Silence immediately fell over the huge room once more, so Miroku stepped back into his office, and slammed the door.

Letting go of the anxious breath he'd been holding as he supported his weak form against the wall, Miroku hung his head.

"Aw, hell…" Miroku muttered as he ran his hands through his hair. "How do I keep getting myself into these things?"

XxXx

**Author's Note:**

Due to my successful writing as of late, I've decided to post Chapter Two just under TWO WEEKS EARLY! I hope everyone enjoys the extra special treat!

Onto my first batch of review notes!

**Review Notes:**

**sangofan89** – I'm glad that you loved the story; as for humour, I can't guarantee how funny it'll be in future chapters, because this is essentially a Romance/Drama/Songfic, so…enjoy the humour while it lasts! As far as updating goes, new updates will only come once a month; this chapter was a special exception. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**icemann **– It sounds a little familiar because I had this story posted earlier, but then removed it when it seemed that no one was enjoying it. In my state of sadness, I edited what I wrote and added some more to the chapter, in hopes that people would begin to like it. I'm happy with the results! Yay! And I'm definitely not bored; it must be the inspired-as-of-late, thing. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**The Dancing Chicken** – I'm glad you like the plot so far; I try to please anyone I can. As far as updating goes, new updates will only come once a month; this chapter was a specialexception. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**lilsanoku105** – Wasn't Sango forgetting to change her pjamas hilarious? I thought it was so funny! I don't know where that idea came from, but I liked it, and I'm glad you did too! (And yes, she spazzed out in this chapter, as you can see, hehe.) I'm glad that you laughed all day; it makes me feel warm inside when people are happy with my writing. As far as the writing error (calling him Miroku Tan instead of Rai) was really stupid of me on my part, and I'll fix it ASAP; thank you for telling me! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Sangi** – I don't know that song, "Secret" by Maroon 5. Maybe I should check it out, if it reminds you of this story. I'm glad that you're so excited for this story! If you haven't yet, you should check out my other story, "Eyes Like Yours", (you might like it) although I get the feeling that you already did. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie** – Oh, you're excited? That's amazing! I'm excited too! –Bounces in her chair to prove her excitement- Aw, you love me? I wish you were serious…LOL, I'm KIDDING! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**litty2000215** – Thank you so much! I'm glad that you love this story, too. I know I can always count on you to review and be honest about my writing, so it means a lot to me. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku** – Yes, I reposted this story! I made some changes throughout the beginning, but after about halfway through, the middle to the end section is new content. I'm glad you loved the end; I thought it was so funny! As far as the writing error (calling him Miroku Tan instead of Rai) was really stupid of me on my part, and I'll fix it ASAP; thank you for telling me! And, for the showering thing, I know people that shower/bathe twice everyday, so it wasn't really a mistake when I wrote it. Yes, I hope you're back next chapter, too! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Hanako Horigome** – I'm glad you like this one, too! Do you like it as much as "Eyes Like Yours"? Maybe you like it more? Ah, I guess you'll let me know later on! (It doesn't make much sense to answer that question until both of the stories are completed.) As far as updating goes, new updates will only come once a month; this chapter was a special exception. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**CrazyLikeaFox** – I'm glad that you loved the story; as for humour, I can't guarantee how funny it'll be in future chapters, because this is essentially a Romance/Drama/Songfic, so…enjoy the humour while it lasts! For updating, I'll do the best that I can, but the updates will only be around once a month, due to the really long chapters; this chapter was a special exception, so please enjoy it! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

Thank you to all the people that reviewed on my first chapter; that's wonderful, and inspiring! (Even though I only replied to the first ten.)

Until Chapter Three!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	3. Chapter Three

**Tear Drops**  
**By: DarkCrystalis**

**XxXx**

**Chapter Three**

After coming back from her ten-minute coffee break, Sango strode to her office, and sat down. It wasn't like she had anything else to do, anyway. Browsing the net seemed to be interesting enough, so the first thing she did was check her email.

Sickly enough, there were a bunch of junk mails, talking about enlargement of certain parts of male's bodies, and cheap "drugs." She nearly wanted to yell out to the computer screen, and then throw it out the closest window.

First of all, she wasn't a man, and second of all, who the hell listened to these crappy advertisements, anyway? It wasn't like any of the stuff worked; otherwise no men in Japan would have a small…

She stopped her thoughts, and shocked herself. Unknowingly, Sango's eyes bulged, and then felt rather sick to her stomach.

_Did I just think what I think I thought?_

Shrugging her shoulders, she continued to go through her mail, opening the normal emails she was used to getting.

When she stumbled upon one that she hadn't seen in a long time, she frowned. It was an ad for singers and bands to reunite at a small gathering downtown. The performers could possibly win a Shine record label, if they qualified as being good enough.

It brought back memories from only a couple years ago…

**_Flashback_**

_Sango was in an unsigned band with Rin and Kagome, and they called themselves "Darkest Wish." The girls had so much fun together, singing at clubs, and basically wherever they could, whenever they had time. Sango did it mostly because she loved to scream, but also for the money; she was going to university, and she needed money to pay all the bills._

One day, a famous record label manager was relaxing at a club, and spotted the girls. He listened intently to their performance, which was unawares to the girls. After they'd sang some of their best hits, the manager went and spoke with them.

"Do you have any idea how wonderful your voices and talents are?" He'd asked them, which freaked them out somewhat; they didn't even know who this man was. Besides, he was a little older, so what was he doing listening to their dark rock band?

"My name is Hikaru Ikito, and I'm the manager of the music record label, Shine."

"Shine" was a very well known record label in Japan, so the girls had to physically keep themselves from squealing out in happiness. Sango looked coldly at the other girls, keeping up her mask of indifference.

"What does this have to do with us?" she asked, seemingly uninterested at his announcement.

Hikaru kept himself from smiling widely; he knew she would react this way; this band was different than all the other cocky, excited ones.

"I'd like to bring you into our studios, and have you show us what you do best. If things go well, I'll sign you under our label."

Sango held out her hand for his business card, waiting patiently as he fished one out of his pocket.

"I'll consider your…offer," Sango replied coolly, staring him straight in the eye. "I'll call you within two days' time with my reply."

With that, she walked away from the slightly stunned manager, and together, the girls left the club.

"Wow! He's from Shine!" Rin exclaimed happily with the biggest grins possible on their faces. She was the drummer, so naturally she had the highest energy levels from the three of them.

Sango went to wipe the tiredness from her eyes, but promptly stopped, remembering the thick black eye make up that covered her lids and lashes.

"Is this what you really want, girls? A life of fame and fortune, but struggling to live a normal life everyday; people who will only want to be your friend because you have money; stalkers, sick people, and reporters chasing you around, everywhere you go, without remorse?"

Rin and Kagome looked at one another before looking at Sango, understanding in their eyes. Was this truly what they wanted? Sango had brought up so many valid points…did they really want their lives to be like that, for who knows how long?

Later on that night, Sango called the manager of Shine record labels, and declined his astounding offer.

"We want to live normal lives, have full educations, get married, have children, and not run around the world, touring and living miserably. Sure, we love to sing and perform, but is it really worth having our lives turned over? In our opinions, at this point in our lives, it isn't."

Hikaru was shocked, to say the least; no one had ever dared to decline his record label offer before…it had always been "too good to be true," and accepted willingly.

Before he could speak to Sango on the other line, he was met with a dead end; she'd hung up.

And that was the last time he'd ever spoke with the amazing girl, from the band "Darkest Wish."

**End Flashback**

Sango remembered that night very well; the night when she declined Hikaru Ikito's record label offer.

Many people would have called her and the band stupid for refusing his offer, but you had to see things from her stand point.

Sango's mother and father, although they'd been deceased for a long time now, had made a request on their death bed.

**_Flashback_**

_"Sango…go to school, get a good job, and have wonderful children…please finish school, even if you don't do anything else..."_

"I'll do anything for you, Mama, Papa," she'd replied with heavy tears in her eyes. "I'll do anything."  
**  
End Flashback  
****  
**Sango had a promise to fulfill; running around countries and singing wasn't one of her options at the time.

By now, she had already finished school, had an amazing job working at Taisho Corporations at the unbelievable age of twenty one…

…But…despite all that…she missed singing with her girls; her band mates.

Business was something her father did, when he was alive. He'd always wanted her to live in his shadow, as the son he never had. Kohaku, the son that would've been, was a stillbirth baby; he was dead before he was born.

Due to Sango being an only child, she had her father's and mother's wishes to fulfill; it was a tough life.__

**Flashback**

Every morning she had school, and then when she came home, she had to do homework. By the time her homework was completed, she had to help her mother make dinner, and set the table.

When dinner was eaten, Sango always washed the dishes, and then joined her father in his study. He'd teach her all about his work, so she'd "know about the business world, before she even got there."

Going to bed late on a daily basis, she'd collapse in exhaustion, and then wake early every morning at around 6am. Saying goodbye to her father before he left for work was a forced ritual on her; it also "prepared her for waking up early in the work environment."

If you thought her weekends were something to look forward to, you were wrong. Sango had special Karate classes every Saturday from 7am to 5pm, and special Tai Kwan Do classes every Sunday, from 7am to 5pm.

Her family's lineage had come from a long line of Taijas from hundreds of years ago, so that was why her parents sent her there.

On top of her classes, she had weekend homework, supper to make, and then, and only on Sunday night, was she allowed free time to be with her friends. In fact, if it wasn't for her mother, she wouldn't have had any free time at all; she'd be spending her weekend nights with her father while he did his business work.

All in all, Sango didn't have many free choices in life; most of the things had already been made out for her by her parents. But don't get the wrong idea; Sango loved her family with all of her heart, it was just…she didn't get to do what **her heart** wanted.

Her whole life, Sango loved to sing, and when she was younger, had done talent shows, sung for her primary schools, joined the choir, and all the basic things that children did.

However, as she grew older, her list of responsibilities became bigger, and she had less and less time to do the things she loved. Singing, the thing she loved the most, was becoming scarcer as the work load became never ending.

Soon enough, she had so little time to herself that it was ridiculous.

**_End Flashback_**

Sighing heavily, Sango shrugged her shoulders, snapping herself out of the past.

Those days were a long time ago; they didn't matter anymore, did they?

She could do whatever she wanted now, couldn't she?

No one was there stop her, or order her…

…or love her.

Sango was lonely and hurting inside.

Closing her eyes at the sudden tears that formed there, she willed them away.

After recollecting herself, she looked back at the computer screen.

Glancing at the email with the music announcement once more, she smiled for the first time in a long while.

She knew what she was born to do, and now was her opportunity to pick up from where the band had left off. First, she had to talk to Kagome and Rin, and see what the scoop was…

XxXx

Miroku watched the distressed Sango from his office window, and frowned. She looked really sad, for some reason…and the even stranger thing was, he wanted to cheer her up.  
_  
What? No, you don't want to cheer her up, you just want to grope her…_

Miroku sighed, shaking his head at his thoughts.

For once, he wanted to make someone feel better, and that someone, was Sango.

He strode out of his office confidently, (with his bruises and all), and walked over to her desk.

Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, Sango immediately shot up, as if she was burned.

"Wh-what?"

"Sango, I was merely going to ask if you're feeling alright. Perhaps you need to take the day off? You look a little stressed."

His co-worker looked up at him, glaring daggers in response.  
_  
I guess she hasn't forgiven me for earlier…_

"Look, Sango, about earlier, I wanted to say…"

"I don't want to hear it, Miroku," she said, spitting his name as if it was acid on her tongue.

"Oh…okay, then; I'll leave you to whatever it is that you were doing."

Nodding with her head in her hands, she inhaled deeply, and then exhaled.

After she'd gotten complete control of her emotions, she looked around the office for Kagome.

In their "band life," Kagome sang back up vocals, and played the electric guitar and piano, whenever either was needed.

Seeing her with her head bent over the keyboard, holding her face in a scrunched position, Sango had to resist the urge to laugh. Kagome looked frustrated, or as if she were concentrating on something important.

By taking a closer observation, Sango saw the tiny phone held to her ear, which was previously covered by her long hair.

"No, Inuyasha…I'm at work! You shouldn't be calling me, you baka! Yes, I know you're upstairs, but I'm busy, damnit!" she whispered furiously into the ear piece.

_She's still with Inuyasha? Wow, she was with him when university started…_

Creeping over behind Kagome, Sango crouched down and listened, mere inches from touching her.  
_  
_"Argh, I don't have time for this! I have to talk to Sango about that email I got…you know, the one about the reuniting bands? I've always hated office work…we should start singing again! It'd be such a blast!"

After a moment of pause, Kagome's face flamed in anger.

"What the hell do you mean by "you can't sing anymore"? Oh, you're going to pay for that, asshole! I'll do whatever the hell I want with my life!"

Kagome knew she was being immature by saying "I'll do whatever I want," but she was still young, right? After all, at the age of 20, and working for Taisho Corps, that was unheard of.

She had power, and if it meant losing her job, she'd abuse it to get the band back together. They'd had a record label offer a couple years ago, and by god they could get it again. It would require a lot of work, but…it would be worth it in the end.

Tuning out to Inuyasha, she mindlessly hung up the phone, not bothering to hear a word he'd said.  
_  
I have to talk to Sango!_

Swiveling around in her chair, Kagome nearly fell over in surprise when she saw her friend crouching there, grinning widely.

XxXx

"Jeeze, you shouldn't do this to me! I nearly had a heart attack," Kagome exclaimed into her friend Sango's shoulder as they hugged.

"I was just wondering who you were talking with, but I should've known…wow, I can't believe you're still with Inuyasha…it's been forever, hasn't it?"

Kagome smiled, and then nodded happily; it'd been at least a few years now…

"Anyway, the real reason why I came here, wasn't for my curiosity…"

Sango trailed off, looking seriously at her friend. Kagome nodded slowly, showing she was attentive and ready to hear what her old friend had to say.

"I got an email…it talked about reuninting bands, and I just thought that maybe…"

"…that maybe we could get together again? Oh Sango, I was going to ask you the same thing! Wouldn't it be great singing again? I miss it so much; office work wasn't what I'd wanted to do, I guess Inuyasha got me into it…"

Sango smiled, and clasped Kagome's hand in excitement.

"All we have to do is ask if Rin will do this with us, and then we'll be set, right?"

Kagome bounced in her seat, unable to sit still anymore.

"Oh, I KNOW she'll say yes…I'm sure of it!" Kagome put her hands together in her lap, and smiled.

Things were going to turn around for them, weren't they? Finally, goodness was going to fall upon them.

XxXx

Rin glanced at her watch, and realized that it was time to meet Sango for lunch. She'd been waiting for this moment all morning, because she hadn't gotten a good chance to talk with her yet.

Skipping out of her office like a little school girl, she stopped and closed her eyes, twirling on the spot.

However, someone abruptly stopped her body in mid-spin.

"HEY!" she blurted out, ready to yell at whoever it was; but when she saw Sesshoumaru holding her shoulders, all words died in Rin's throat.

"Rin, should you be parading about this office like a child? You are a manager here, shouldn't you be a leading an example of the office's workers?"

Rin rolled her eyes, ignoring her husband's tight lipped words. Instead, she trailed her hands across his cheekbones, and through his silky hair, finally settling her head just below his shoulder, and her arms around his back.

"Aaawwww Sesshou, stop being such a meanie! I'm just having some fun, isn't that allowed?"

Biting his lip in slight annoyance, he pushed her off of him, and glared at her.

"You cannot be hanging onto me at the office like this! I have a high reputation of being an asshole here, and I intend to keep it."

Twirling away from him, she glared daggers back at him, holding a scowl on her beautiful face.

"Fine, I'll remember that tonight when you come home; you can sleep on the COUCH!" she growled out, just loud enough so some of the executives heard from their booths.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm, and yanked her unwilling body into his office, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You don't mean that, and you know it."

Commandingly, but not roughly, he pushed her against the door, and dominated her lips with his own.

A mewling noise left her throat, which made him continue his actions even more passionately.

Unconsciously, he dragged his hand up her skirt, and was working on pulling down her panties as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Sesshouuu…" she whined softly, lifting one of her legs up, and wrapping it around his waist.

Her previous breathing was now coming in pants, as she lost control of her actions.

Unfortunately for the feverous couple, they had to be interrupted.

A quiet knock on the door made him remove his hands from her, and instantly re-button the buttons on his office shirt.

Smoothing his hair the best he could, Rin leant against the door, uncaring of how her image looked to the office workers.

In fact, she opened the door with her hair mussed, and her shirt crooked, so it was extremely obvious what the couple had been doing in the office.

Pulling down her skirt, Rin smiled at the blushing executive worker, Yena, and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have an appointment with Miss Sango today, and if you don't leave now, you'll be late, Miss Rin."

Rin sighed, and then poked Yena playfully.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are to call me Rin? Saying "Miss" makes me feel old."

Giggling, she sauntered back over to Sesshoumaru, and kissed his lips deeply. Before she left, however, Rin whispered naughty things into his ear, which included what they'd be doing later on that night…

Blowing them a kiss as she left, Rin skipped down the hall once more, smiling at those who stared at her normal behaviour.  
_  
I'd almost forgotten about the appointment…I'm so glad Yena reminded me!_

Sesshoumaru looked coldly at Yena, making her shiver, and then scuttle off to her work booth once more.

Watching his mate skip down the hall, he resisted the urge to growl loudly.

_Stupid women and their appointments…_

XxXx

As soon as Rin walked onto Sango's floor, she was ambushed by an excited Kagome, and a smiling Sango.

"Okay guys, what's going on here? Fill me in!"

Sango began to tell her all about the email, which made Rin grin like no tomorrow. Kagome nodded as she went along, showing her support.

"So, we thought, it'd be such a blast if we could get together again! "Darkest Wish" needs to be unleashed once more, don't you think?" Kagome asked, unable to hold in her happiness.

Rin looked nervously from one girl to the other, biting her lip, and the eventually sighing.

"Do you really think we can do this? I mean, what about our jobs? Besides, with Sesshy's protectiveness over me, I don't think he'd approve…"

Sango and Kagome looked disbelievingly at one another, slowly shaking their heads in shock.

Was she serious? Rin wasn't going to do this? The one that had been so excited about the band in the first place, was backing out?

"But…but Rin! We **need** you! Come on, it'd be just like before! Maybe this time, we could sign up with a label, and actually get somewhere!" Kagome coaxed her friend, begging her to join with them once more.

"Sesshy didn't find out…about our band thing, from the past…I didn't tell him…" Rin trailed off, spacing out.

"That's okay, he'll find out now! He's always been backing you up for all of your other decisions, so why wouldn't he do the same for this one?" Sango asked smartly, and then grinned when she knew she'd asked the right question.

"That's true…maybe…just maybe…"

Rin's eyes regained their sparkle, and she nodded her head.

"I'll work on it…"

Sango smiled, and then had an idea.

"In the mean time; I'll fill out the papers." Pausing, she blanched, and then remembered something else.

"We'd have to get together a LOT, to write some new lyrics and music. Thank god we still have a month's time before the meet-up day; otherwise we'd have to sing all our old stuff."

The girls nodded their heads, agreeing to the plan as the steps formed together.

"We can hold everything at me and Sesshy's house, seeing how we live in the Taisho mansion. I think we have a room with amps and a lot of circuit outlets, because the room used to be an electrical room."

Kagome grinned, and then poked Rin's shoulder. "Hey, don't forget I live there too!"

Rin rolled her eyes, and then growled playfully.

"Ahh! The point is, we're planning this at the Taisho mansion." Kagome re-stated, smiling.

Rin placed her fingers on her chin, thinking about what she had wanted to say.

_Ahhh! I remember now!_

"Oh, and Sango, you might as well move in, for the time being; then we'll be able to have brainstorming sessions for lyrics and music whenever we want; it'd be much more convenient. Sesshy won't care; we have so many rooms, I doubt he'd even know you're there most of the time."

Sango giggled in a rare show of happiness, and then agreed.

"But wait…what about our jobs?" Sango frowned, biting her lip.

"I guess we'll just have to quit for the time being," Rin said so happily that it made the other two widen their eyes in surprise.

"Oh come on, we all know that there's enough money at the mansion for us to live comfortably for** the rest of our lives!** I doubt taking off a month of work would affect anything," Rin stated seriously.

"But…what about SESSHY?" Kagome teased, grinning devilishly.

"He'll just have to deal with it," Rin grinned back.

"I guess I'd better go home, and start packing up some things," Sango declared, moving towards the elevator.

"Oh no you don't; we need to eat lunch first, I'm starved."

Suddenly, a loud grumbling sound erupted from Rin's stomach, proving her previous statement.

"See? I wasn't lying!"

XxXx

**Author's Note**

You guys have no idea how lucky you are...I only updated 1-2 weeks early because of one reason: mylovemiroku.

Today, October 23rd, is mylovemiroku's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL, THIS IS MY GIFT TO YOU! -Hugs her tightly- Have an AWESOME one!

Anyway, I hope EVERYONE (especially mylovemiroku), enjoys the early chapter.

HOWEVER, due to this story's popularity, I'll only do Review Notes for the **FIRST TEN REVIEWERS**, otherwise I'll be writing Review Notes for forever.

**But, if there are any questions, I'll definitely answer those, if I'm able to.**

**Review Notes**

icemann – "Finally" posted it? I posted that chapter a week early, you know…it's only once-a-month updates, due to the really long chapters. However, I'll forgive you, hehe. As far as the crazy twists…you already know me TOO well. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku** – First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This chapter was SPECIALLY DEDICATED for you, so I hope that made you feel really good! Yeah, I agree with you; even if he's really perverted and all, I'll keep loving him. Anyway, sorry for all the flashbacks on Sango this chapter, there were so many, and I doubt you liked them, but I felt that they were necessary. OH, you liked the gaming thing! YES! I'm glad you giggled a bit at it, because I did too. Wow, I've rambled on for forever, so, I'd better wrap up. Honestly, have a sweet sixteen, and stay sober, ne? LOL! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie** – I believe you, I swear I do! Don't worry about it, or cry…that's the last thing I want from my reviewers! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**EE's Skysong** – Yeah ,I dance with the SanMir, too…but is that a sad thing? It's okay if you don't have time for a proper review…I'm still glad you took the time to review at all, it really means a lot to me. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Hanako Horigome** – I'm SO GLAD that you laughed "so hard"! I love it when stories make me laugh, too! I try to write things that make me laugh, too. Yeah, I tried to make the game scene funny…I'll definitely have a few more of those in the future, and I'll try to make those ones funny too, okay? I hope your story will be coming along better and better, as time goes on. I'll probably end up checking it out, and leaving evidence of my examinations. (AKA a review, lol) Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**InuObsessedo.o** – Yes, ST was Sesshoumaru Taishou, and DarkCrystalis was Rin. (It's the same as my pen-name, if you ever need to check that out again.) Oh, and I'm glad you were able to laugh in the last chapter. I don't think this one is too funny…but I hope you liked it anyways. As for "do they know that they're playing each other?" I guess you'll have to wait and see, if you didn't figure it out again. Read that part over again, and think about it! –Grins evilly- Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**chaotic pink chocobo** – Aw, thanks so much! Updates are only around once a month, but I hope you'll understand that. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Sangonesan **– Aw, thanks so much! I'm glad you love it, and I hope you continue to! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**The Dancing Chicken** – Aw, I'm sorry…I hope you won't suddenly hate me, and stop reviewing. –Sighs- I'm really sorry, truly, but I'm in college, and have so many tests and assignments worth twenty percent of my final mark. Did I mention I also have 7 courses? It sucks hardcore, I tell you. LMAO, yes, Sesshoumaru losing to Rin was funny…I loved it…and you did too! –High five- Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**lilsanoku105** – Well, Miroku is a man, and men…don't know limits, let's just say that. Inuyasha is a tough "mofo", so that was definitely minor damage. You should see the stuff I'll put Miroku through in the future…maybe he'll get beaten even worse, LOL! Omg… "Inuyasha can do a lot worse! Inu could be crazy enough to put the pervert in a full body cast" LMAO! So true! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

Please don't get mad if your name wasn't mentioned...I just don't have time to write for everyone. If you want to be awknowledged...review faster! LOL!

Until Chapter 4!

Sincerely,

DarkCrystalis


	4. Chapter Four

**Tear Drops  
By: DarkCrystalis**

XxXx

**Chapter Four**

After eating at the restaurant across the street, the three women walked confidently back to the office.

However, when Kagome and Sango returned back to their desks to fill out the online registration, Rin began to sweat with nervousness in her own office.

How would she tell Sesshoumaru about their absurd, but much desired plan? What would he do, in reaction to her demand?

Tensing when she heard someone knock on the door, Rin took a deep breath and steadied her heartbeat, expecting Sesshoumaru.

But when Inuyasha walked in, all chaos broke loose…

"What in Kami's name do you mean that you're going to reunite as "Darkest Wish"! There's no way in HELL I'm going to let Kagome prance around in gothic clothes and make up, attracting half the freaking male population!" Although Sesshoumaru didn't know about her, Kagome, and Sango being in a band, Inuyasha did, and he sure as hell didn't approve…

"Well…" Rin began nervously, but Inuyasha immediately cut her off.

""Well" nothing! There's no way that I'm going to allow this to happen! What's wrong with you? All of you ladies have wonderful, steady jobs and pay, but you'll give it up to work in the music industry, where nothing is certain, and there is a possibility of failing?"

Rin smiled a small smile, seeing where he was coming from. Inuyasha could never understand something like this; he didn't know the thrilling feeling of singing on stage, or having an audience singing the song lyrics you wrote. It was a feeling unlike any other, and indescribable beyond all words.

Patting his shoulder, she involuntarily flinched when she saw Sesshoumaru's frame leaning in the doorway, a dark look on his face.

"What is this baka speaking of, Rin?" His eyes showed annoyance, but his voice held a chilled calm which made goose bumps rise all over her skin.

"Se…Sesshy…" Rin trailed off, not knowing where to start.

Sensing Rin's uncomforted aura, he gestured coldly for his half-brother to leave at once.

Mumbling something along the lines of "ludicrous ideas" under his breath, he reluctantly left the office, promising himself that this wasn't over.

Walking over to the door, Sesshoumaru closed it harshly, and locked it without second thought.

"Try again," he demanded, no hint of emotion in his cool gaze or words.

"A…a…a long time ago, Kagome, Sango, and I were in a band…"

After a pregnant pause, Sesshoumaru urged her along with a quirked eyebrow, wanting to hear the rest.

"And…and after a long time…we were approached by Hikaru Ikito after a performance at a local club, who was offering us a record label…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes disclosed their surprise as his brows shot up in disbelief. Although he probably couldn't sing to save his life, he knew much about Hikaru Ikito, due to his outstanding efforts among the music business. He only signed the best of the best onto his record label, "Shine".

Rin nearly smiled at his disbelief, but thought against it, and bravely continued.

"Anyway…Sango told him she'd consider it, but after we all spoke with one another…it was decided that doing this wouldn't be a wise choice."

Sesshoumaru only had one question wracking his brain…

"Why?"

She relived the words Sango had said, and spoke them to Sesshoumaru.

"Sango raised good points…and this is what she asked us:

_Is this what you really want, girls? A life of fame and fortune, but struggling to live a normal life everyday; people who will only want to be your friend because you have money; stalkers, sick people, and reporters chasing you around, everywhere you go, without remorse? _

_We want to live normal lives, have full educations, get married, have children, and not run around the world, touring and living miserably. Sure, we love to sing and perform, but is it really worth having our lives turned over? " _

The sadness in Rin's eyes nearly made Sesshoumaru's heart crush; it was obvious that this was what she wanted more than anything. Maybe a few years ago, this wasn't what they wanted, but now…

…the tables had turned.

"Sango…" Rin continued, biting her lip. "Sango got an email earlier today, asking for all bands to reunite, and perform. It stated that Hikaru Ikito and a few others would be there; ready to sign people on the spot, if they qualified. We figure if we were offered a label in the past, we could do it again…so…so…so…we'd like to…to reunite…"

She stopped, staring timidly into his eyes, waiting for his response.

For once in his life, he didn't know what to say. Not trusting himself enough to open his mouth, Sesshoumaru closed the gap between them, and hugged her to his chest.

Abruptly releasing her at their contact, he withheld the urge to be ill. Her scent was laced with fear; pure, genuine fear, which wrought his insides in un-comfort.

What was she afraid of?

Was she afraid of **him**?

…That couldn't be possible, could it?

Staring into her brown eyes, he was once again surprised when they hardened, and a determined glint replaced her previous fear.

"I don't care what you say," she went on, sounding braver than she felt. "We're reuniting, and I'm quitting this job…at least for now. We need to start writing lyrics, and gathering together new music. Sango's moving in; she can take the room beside mine and Kagome's. It's imperative that she's with us at all times, so we can have rehearsals or group meetings whenever it's fit."

Ignoring the look of anger in his eyes at being demanded, she kept going.

"I don't care if you disapprove, Sesshoumaru;this is what I love to do, and what I've always wanted. No one can stop me from doing this, not even you, my mate."

By the usage of "Sesshoumaru" and "my mate", he could tell she was being dead serious about this. However, she'd come about her proposal the wrong way; all she'd have had to do was ask him, and he would have approved.

So, in response, he decided to toy with her.

"Absolutely not," he growled out in pretend anger, but it shook her nonetheless.

"What!" she yelled in genuine annoyance, uncaring of her tone towards him.

"I said, this isn't happening, and that's the end of this discussion." Folding his arms across his chest, he stared at her with a look on face which said "go ahead and try arguing with me".

Rin opened her mouth, but unfortunately, she couldn't find it in her heart to say anything. Instead of the words of loathing she'd wished to spew, silent tears streamed down her face in defeat. No matter how much she hated his decision, there was no debating it; she was his mate, so whatever he said she would follow, without question.

Turning and walking to the window, she pressed her forehead against the cold glass, ignoring his presence all together. How would she break this to Kagome and Sango? How would they feel once they realized their dreams and hopes were now shattered?

As the tears continued to fall, Sesshoumaru felt his heart contract in his chest. He'd never meant to hurt her so deeply; in all honesty, he'd expected her to fight back.

She was **supposed** to argue with him, until he gave inwith a smirk, then they'd kiss and…

A barely audible sob broke his train of thought, and immediately he ran to his mate's side, hugging her form from behind.

Rin unconsciously huddled into herself, avoiding his embrace.

Taken aback by her show of coldness, Sesshoumaru stepped away, waiting for her to turn and face him.

After gaining her composure, making sure that the tears were gone, she calmly walked to her desk, and began typing away at her laptop in dismissal.

Realizing that he hadn't left yet, she swiveled around in her chair, and glared at him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Taisho?" She spat out his last name, hating him more than anything at the moment.

Singing with her friends was something she'd been waiting years to do, and he wouldn't allow it? As long as she had to be chained in the office against her will, she'd be deadly polite, and not a single ounce more.

"Rin, stop this at once," his commanding voice filled the empty air, which made her scowl in response.

"I think not," she replied, daring him to push her further to the edge.

In silence, the couple stared heatedly at one another, while their eyes held no emotion.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru cracked a grin, and then began to laugh lightly. Soon, light laughter turned into full blown laughter, making a bright red stain his cheeks from amusement.

Rin, thoroughly pissed off at him for laughing at her, bared her teeth and growled low in her throat in warning.

His laughter continued, seemingly uncaring of her currently angry state, which made things even worse.

_I have to get out of here before I explode. _

Opting to leave the office, Rin stood up, and marched to the door. Just before she turned open the lock, a pair of strong hands grasped her arms, and pulled her away.

"I strongly suggest you let go of me," Rin warned as her eyes darkened a frightening shade of near-blackness.

Gently nipping at her neck and inhaling her scent, he sighed heavily when she wasn't succumbing to his antics.

"Did you honestly think I'd keep you from fulfilling your true heart's desire, Rin?"

Freezing her movements, her breath caught in her throat as she gathered the nerve to nod her head in reply. Luckily, her back was against him, so he couldn't witness her current facial expression.

"When I took you as my mate, you submitted to me, and promised to be mine. Do you remember what I said to you that night, koi?"

Rin recalled the memory in her mind, shivering slightly at the recollection.

"I told you I'd always be there for you, and make sure you were happy. I want you to live your life as you see fit, as long as I can continue to be a part of it. So, if reuniting as Darkest Wish is what you truly desire and will make you happy, then I'll support you. In fact, all you needed to do in the first place was ask, and I would have agreed…"

Pausing, he smiled into her neck when he felt her body relax into his embrace.

"I may be controlling and cold towards business employees on occasion, but you're my mate, Rin; you're different, and more important than all of them. Aside from that, I still think I'm still a fairly reasonable demon."

Turning around and staring into his eyes, the anger seeped away, leaving nothing but love and happiness behind. Smiling widely, Rin sighed and caressed his face with her hands; this was why she'd married him.

Hugging him close, she inhaled Sesshoumaru's natural scent, and held onto him, as if for dear life.

However, once again, their close moment was interrupted when impatient knocking sounded on the door.

Rin groaned aloud, not wanting to see who it was.

_Why is it that we always get bothered during a special moment? Maybe I'm doomed for this kind of thing…_

Pulling away, Rin skipped to the door, and yanked on it. Furrowing her brow when the door didn't open, she was about to protest, but a gentle hand fell over her mouth. Looking at Sesshoumaru in annoyance, she watched as he pointed to the lock on the door.

Giggling at realizing her mistake, Rin undid the lock, and properly opened the door.

Sango and Kagome stood before her, nervousness clear in their eyes.

"Well…?" Sango finally asked, looking to her friend for an answer.

Rin frowned, and then looked at Sesshoumaru as tears welled in her eyes.

"He said no way…he's so mad about it, that he won't even talk to me!"

Sango went to embrace her friend, clearly distressed, but watched confusedly as Rin pulled away.

"Haha Sango, you've always been an easy person to fool. Do you really think he'd deny me?"

Laughing, she swung her arms around the two girls' necks, holding together in a strange embrace.

When their giggling had stopped, Rin pulled back, smiling broadly at Sango.

"So, when are ya moving in?"

XxXx

After they'd talked things over with Sesshoumaru, it was decided that Sango would move in today. In fact, he told them to go get her things right away, and leave work early. All in all, the only thing Sango really needed were some clothes, because everything else would be provided at the mansion.

Squealing in excitement, the girls marched out of Rin's office, and strode over to the elevator. However, before they went in, Kagome was rudely spun around.

"HEY! What are…" Kagome stopped mid complaint when she saw Inuyasha's face staring into hers.

"And where do you think you're going? Shouldn't you be working, wench?"

Scowling at his crude nickname for her, Kagome grinned devilishly. This was going to be fun…

"We're going to Sango's house to pick up some of her clothes; she's moving in with us. Oh, and we're reuniting as Darkest Wish, and quitting our jobs for at least a month," Kagome added, smiling even wider when she saw his annoyance.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed, clearly unhappy at this turn of events.

"Sesshoumaru said Sango can move in, and that we can all quit, for the time being," Rin answered, daring him to defy her. Although he was a Taisho, Rin was too, which made her have the same status as him in the building, and in the family.

"You guys can stop working, but we can't?" Inuyasha spluttered in disbelief, finding it extremely unfair that the girls could stop working, but he couldn't.

"Aniki, you can stop working whenever you wish; you just won't get paid anymore," Sesshoumaru stated as he'd stepped in silently seconds before.

Growling in annoyance, Inuyasha roughly French kissed his wife-to-be, running his tongue along her own tongue and teeth, making her moan lightly into his mouth.

"You're still mine, wench," he muttered as he walked away.

Smiling lightly, Kagome gently placed her fingertips across her lips. Although he wasn't very good at telling her how he felt, his showing of passion more than made up for it.

"You're still a lovesick puppy, after this long?" Sango enquired cheekily, watching interestingly as Kagome blushed in response.

When the elevator door made a "ping" noise, signaling someone was coming to their floor, everyone turned around to see Miroku walk over with a file in his hands.

"Oh, I didn't know you were having a party! How rude, you all are, for not inviting me!" He exclaimed in sarcasm, a small grin adorning his face.

"We didn't invite you because no one feels like getting groped," Sango shot back, watching in amusement when he placed his hand across his heart in feigned tragedy.

"Oh Sango, when will you admit your love for me?"

Ignoring him defiantly, Sango grabbed Rin and Kagome's hands, ready to go downstairs.

"Don't ignore me, dear Sango…" Miroku called, grabbing her before she entered the elevator with her band mates.

The doors closed, which meant she'd have to wait for the elevator to come back up to the thirtieth floor in order to go downstairs.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had left long ago, which meant it was just Sango and Miroku standing there in a tense silence.

Turning to face Miroku, she was completely surprised when his lips descended like a hawk chasing prey onto her own, not allowing her enough time to move away from it.

His lips were soft and sensual, not at all forceful or pushy; and when she went to moan out her pleasure, Miroku took the time to slip his tongue into her mouth, playing with her own.

Sango clasped the back of his shirt, pulling him even closer to her as time wore on. Slowly, and unknowingly, she was brought closer to the wall, and didn't even realize until she felt the cold tile on her back.

Miroku pulled his lips away, bringing them to the crook of her neck instead. Lightly biting and licking the sensitive area, Sango moaned again, dragging her hands through his semi-long hair.

Teasingly, he finally brought his lips back to hers, pulling her bottom against his hips in urgency.

Picking up one of her bare legs and wrapping it around his waist, Miroku groaned as he felt the warmth that lay in-between her thighs.

In fact, he hadn't even noticed she was wearing the skirt until now. Nibbling on her lips, he began to pull up the short skirt as she unbuttoned his collared shirt.

Annoyingly, the ping of the elevator sounded once more as Kagome and Rin rushed out, looking frantically for Sango. However, when she saw her and Miroku sweaty and in the process of taking off each other's clothes, they retreated to the elevator, blushing crimson.

"Wait…" Sango panted, wanting to explain what had happened, but her plea fell on deaf ears, for the elevator door had been closed once more.

Thankful for the distraction, she pushed Miroku off of her, and ran to the elevator. Smoothing down her skirt and attempting to flatten her hair, she waited patiently for the elevator to return to the top once more.

Miroku stood and watched her, completely re-composed, as if nothing had happened. In all honesty, he wondered how she did it; he still wanted her like hell.

Looking over her shoulder, Sango was glad at her outward calm expression after seeing how bothered he was. She knew it was all a façade, because inside she was shaken and unnerved, but Miroku didn't need to know that.

Walking over to Miroku, she smiled sadly.

"I guess this is goodbye," Sango whispered into his ear bitterly, and kissed him lightly on his succulent lips.

Licking them slowly for good measure, she ignored his questions of "What?" as she went into the elevator.

The last thing she saw was him running towards her, clear questioning in his eyes before the elevator doors closed.

XxXx

Downstairs on the first floor, Kagome and Rin looked uncomfortably at one another, not knowing what to do.

"Should we wait for her…?" Kagome asked, biting her lip in contemplation.

"Maybe we should just go home, and catch up with her later. Didn't you see how busy she was?" Rin said, grinning lightly.

As Rin and Kagome walked towards the doors, they stopped when someone called their names.

Sango was chasing after them, calling their names without trying to be too loud.

Panting once she'd caught up, she immediately flushed crimson, not being able to look her friends in the eye.

"So Sango, what was going on up there?" Kagome enquired, circling around her friend, which made her even more nervous.

"Yeah, Sango…I thought he was just a perverted lecher," Rin added, following Kagome's lead.

"N-nothing happened," Sango replied, stuttering.

"I wonder what would have happened if we didn't interfere," Kagome questioned, placing her hand under her chin, pretending to be in deep thought.

"Shut up!" Sango exclaimed, playfully hitting her friend on the arm.

"Okay, okay, but he's a good kisser though, isn't he?" Rin asked, winking.

Sango blushed even deeper, and then ignored her.

"Let's just hurry up and get my stuff…"

XxXx

**Author's Note**

Ohh, steamy lusting between the lover birds; too bad it had to be disturbed, huh? Talk about romance and tension, mmm!

However…do you really think that's the last that Sango will see of Miroku? I forgot to mention a very important point in this chapter, but don't worry; it'll be in my next chapter for sure!

OH! And the sad part between Rin and Sesshoumaru…don't worry; as you can see, everything was fixed.

Onto the first ten Review Notes, already!

**Review Notes**

**KumiAkitsuri54548** - Whoa...drugs much? You were quite the bundle of energy, eh? Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku** - How could I forget about your birthday? It's not something I'm allowed to forget. I have a question; your story, is it going to be just the one chapter around 7,000 words long, or will there be future chapters? I started reading it, but I don't think I finished...or maybe I did, and even reviewed. I have no idea; anyway, that's all I wanted to know. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie** - If you want to wish her a happy birthday...tell her yourself, ne? I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**EE's Skysong** - I tried so hard not to make the flashbacks weird and stuff...damnit, lol. Either way, as long as it wasn't too bad, I'm alright. What does "WSLATC" mean, anyway? I tired figuring it out for the longest time...maybe I sound dense for asking that. Anyway, I'm glad you loved the line; I thought it was rather humourous also. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kei the Miko Neko Hanyou** - Waiii, I'm glad you like it, andI hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**InuObsessed o.o** - I'm glad the chapter made you laugh...who cares why, right? (As long as the reason isn't "oh my god it's so bad that it's killing me".) Oh, about that nickname idea...I think I'll definitely do something with that; hopefully in the next chapter or so. I think the idea would be cute, too! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**lilsanoku105** - Oh, I didn't even think about making Miroku grope Sango when he was comforting her...I don't know, but I feel that Miroku has a little more sense then that. I think he knows when is an inappropriate time to grope Sango. Anyway, I hope this chapter had enough Miroku/Sango "fluff" for ya. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Sangonesan** - You aren't one of the first ten? Yes you are! When I said that, I meant the first ten reviewers of EACH chapter, not overall in the entire story! I'll reply to the first ten reviewers of EACH chapter; however, if there are any questions, I'll answer them at the bottom of my story, regardless if you're one of the first ten reviewers or not. Get it:D Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Jon04CTS** - Oh Johhny-kun, don't be going to work in your PJs...you won't be working there for long, if you do. Ah yes, the gaming; how could anyone forget the good ol' days? I love gaming, too. Oh, and your little quote was funny..."Jon is on a killing spree." "Jon is unstoppable." "Jon is Godlike." "Jon was looking pretty good until he fell off the building" but you already know I like you for your witty-ness and humour. Are you really that impatient for the upcoming chapters? -Grins- Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**litty2000215** - Aw, thank you SO much Yas...that means so much to me! You're always complimenting me, and it's really needed sometimes. Thank you for your loyal reviews. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

Thanks everyone; I love all of your reviews.

Until Chapter Five!

-DarkCrystalis


	5. Chapter Five

**Tear Drops  
By: DarkCrystalis**

XxXx

**Chapter Five**

Sango resisted the strong urge to let her jaw drop open in shock after the password to the gate was used.

The black, iron-wrought gates slowly creaked open due to their automated technological brilliance from recognizing Kagome as one of the home's inhibitors. Someone inside was controlling the opening and closing of the gates, according to what Kagome had told her.

Sighing and nodding, Sango merely trudged along as the mansion came immediately into view.

Sure, the mansion was called "the mansion" for a reason, but…did it really have to be so god damn BIG?

Just from looking outside she could tell there were at LEAST twenty bedrooms! There were also three cars parked out in the driveway, which consisted of a yellow and black Honda S2000, a silver 2005 Porsche Boxster, and a ten passenger 2004 Lincoln super stretch Limousine.

Kagome and Rin skipped up the long walkway, not bothering to admire the beautiful flowers that adorned the green fields as they made their way to the mansion. Sango, however, continued to be awestruck as she slowly made her way to her new home.

Her friends immediately stopped when they realized that Sango was not with them. Spinning around, they giggled at Sango's expression.

"Oh yeah, she hasn't seen any of this yet, has she?" Kagome exclaimed, smiling.

"Don't feel bad for acting like this; we were a lot like you when we first came here, too. It'll pass soon enough, though, when you live here long enough. I mean, you'll still love the beauty of it and all, but it won't shock you."

Grinning widely, they grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her to the doors of the mansion.

As the doors opened, a short man, shockingly resembling the physical appearance of a frog, met their presence.

"Good day Kagome Taishou and Rin Taishou," he said as he bowed lowly.

"Jaken, is that really necessary?" Rin asked as she giggled, and then pointed to Sango, who was hiding behind them.

"This is Sango, and she'll be staying here for the next month or so with us. Please spread the word to all the others, so that they don't make a mistake, and kick her out…" Kagome giggled, and then promptly cleared her throat.

"Her room will be beside ours, and we'll show her around as soon as she gets settled in."

Nodding his head without complaint, Jaken closed and locked the doors behind them as the girls skipped to their wing.

"Silly creatures, these human beings are…"

XxXx

Inuyasha raked his hands through his hair in frustration.

_Great; the last thing I need is another woman at the mansion for Miroku to harass… _

Grinding his teeth together, he made his way to the main floor of the mansion, where Miroku was. They'd come home for lunch not too long ago, so he stealthily crept into the kitchen to find him sitting in one of the chairs.

Things had to be explained to him, once and for all.

As soon as he flung the door open, Miroku nearly leaped out of his chair.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" he said in shock, and slight fear.

"I know…I'm just here to straighten some things out with you."

Nodding his head, Miroku wearily leaned forwards in attention.

"Sango is moving into our mansion today, and will be here for about a month. Therefore, if I catch you harassing any of the females in the mansion aside from Sango, I'll kick your ass without remorse. Not only that, but I'll make sure that you never step foot in the mansion or its grounds ever again."

Miroku visibly swallowed, and closed his eyes.

God, was this heaven? Sango would be moving into the mansion? Were the angels on his side today?

Silently praying to Buddha with his hands clasped together, he began the short trek to the front doors.

He'd come home from work early with Inuyasha, wanting to eat lunch at the mansion for a change. Luckily for him, he had perfect timing today.

Finding out that Sango was already settling in according to Jaken, Miroku wasted no time racing up to Kagome's and Rin's bedroom quarters. Something told him that Sango would be staying near them for protection during her stay at the mansion…

…Although what they wanted to protect her from was still a complete mystery to him; for the time being.

Grinning wildly when he saw her reaching for her bag before entering her room, he immediately stepped in, ignoring the shocked look on her face. Picking up the bag, he walked into her room as if it were his own, not bothering to examine her disbelief.

"M-M-Miroku? What are you doing here!"

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here?' I live here, dear Sango. I must have forgotten to mention it to you earlier, my mistake. Oh, and where were you planning on going when you said "I guess this is goodbye", huh?" Despite his apology, he didn't sound one bit sorry about it. In fact, he was smiling with such mischievousness that it made her wonder…

Ignoring his question, Sango scowled at him. "Okay, fine, you live here. How long do you plan on staying? A few days, a week?"

Creasing his brows together in confusion, Miroku took a step forwards in silent questioning.

"You couldn't possibly permanently live here; they'd all kill themselves if they had to live with you everyday, I'm sure of it!"

Feeling his jaw drop open slightly in wordlessness, Miroku turned around and exited the room, leaving the bag she brought with her on the bed.

Sango stood and stared at the open door for a good moment or two before what just happened registered in her mind.

_H-he lives here…everyday…_

"Kagome?" Calling her name from her frozen spot, Sango waited patiently for her trustworthy friend to make her appearance.

"Yeah? Is everything going well so far?"

Pausing, Sango bit her lip in sudden guilt.

"Miroku…he lives here, right?"

Smiling lightly, Kagome hugged her friend. "Of course he does—he didn't tell you? How weird!"

"Oh," was all she managed to reply.

"Is everything alright, Sango? Can I get you something?"

_A reality check, maybe—and a couple shots of vodka._ "No, I think I'm alright. I just need some alone time to settle in, you know?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically in response, Kagome patted her shoulder.

"It'll be so much fun with you living here—I promise!"

Watching Kagome stride out of the room, Sango then walked over to the door and shut it, sliding her body against it's strong frame.

_Well done, Sango; well fucking done._

XxXx

Kagome raced down the hallway, not bothering to pay attention to where she was going. After all, no one else was home, right? Everyone else was at the offic—

**_Crash_**.

Or not.

"Owiee…Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Watch where you're going, damnit!" Huffing at the sudden bump on her head, Kagome skipped over his form and continued going down to the main floor. She was on a mission to find Rin, and find out what she was doing.

Scowling, Inuyasha ran over to the top of the stairs and yelled, "It was all **your** fault you fell over, wench!"

Rubbing his collarbone, he sniffed haughtily before knocking on Sango's door. As far as he knew, she'd just gotten here ten minutes earlier.

_The least I can do is welcome her here, and offer her some help, even if she doesn't need it._

Tapping his fisted knuckles on the door, he waited for her response.

However, there was none.

_What the…? Maybe she didn't hear me._

Knocking again, a little more forcefully, Inuyasha pressed his ear against the door, doing his best to try and listen to any possible sounds from inside the room.

Still, no reply, but there were noises…

…Oh yes, an abundance of noise, which made him pull his ear away from the door immediately.

She couldn't hear him because she was **singing**; and quite well, actually…but, strangely enough, he couldn't hear the music.

Pressing on the door with barely enough pressure, he was mildly surprised when it opened.

There she stood, singing "Don't Forget About Us" by Mariah Carey with headphones in her ears, and a mini MP3 player attached to the top of her shirt.

_And if she's got your head all messed up now  
__That's the trickery  
__She'll wanna have like you know how this lovin' used to be  
__I bet she can't do it like me  
__She'll never be MC  
__Baby don't you, don't you forget about us_

_Late nights, playin' in the dark  
__And wakin' up inside my arms  
__Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
__I can see it in your eyes  
__You still want it _

_So don't forget about us  
I'm just speaking from experience  
__Nothing can compare to your first true love  
__So I hope this will remind you  
__When it's for real, it's forever  
__So don't forget about us_

It was strange hearing the high notes sail from her throat into the emptiness of the room, but not unpleasant in the least. The only real reason why it was weird was because he thought she was more of a "rocker" so to speak.

Apparently, he'd assumed incorrectly.

She sang the words with such conviction that it suddenly scared him for a moment.  
_  
Could she be thinking about someone while she's singing this?_

Shrugging the ludicrous thought aside, Inuyasha exited the room, not wanting to be noticed. She seemed busy putting away some clothing and other items, anyway.

Creeping back downstairs with utter stealth once again, Inuyasha was determined to get back at Kagome for running into him earlier.

_Or maybe I'll just deny her some lovin' tonight instead…yeah, that's what I'll do…_

Laughing out loud at his sudden plan, his smile was immediately wiped off his face when he was hit with a realization.

_Aw fuck, this means I won't get any, either._

Scowling, he strode past the kitchen over to the backyard, not bothering to spare anyone in the kitchen a glance.

"What's his problem?" Miroku wondered aloud, ignoring his strange behaviour.

If anyone had anything to complain about, it was him.

XxXx

The rest of the afternoon had been fairly uneventful; Sango unpacked alone in her room as she sang, Miroku hung out in the kitchen stuffing his face with junk food, and Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rin decided to laze about on the couch to watch a movie.

However, once the video was over, Inuyasha got up and began to complain of his stomach's hunger pangs. Everyone rolled their eyes at him that was present, far too used to hearing this.

"Should we order-in tonight?" Rin asked, not feeling like cooking, and getting the feeling that no one else did, either.

Sango walked down the stairs right after Rin asked, feeling suddenly uncomfortable at everyone's silence.

"Hiya Sango; finally done unpacking, huh? Or maybe your vocal chords wore out first?"

With a small blush, she nodded her head at the first rhetorical question, glancing at Kagome. "Did I miss out on something?"

"Nah—we're just deciding what to order for dinner."

Nodding her head, she seated herself on the huge reclining chair near the couch. Picking up the empty cassette holder from on the coffee table, she smirked at the title on it.

"You boys actually sat through this?" She said, gesturing to the Cinderella spin off chick flick "Ever After".

Rolling their eyes, the men pointed their fingers to their girlfriends from behind them, clearly showing it wasn't their pick.

Smirking behind her hand, Sango lay down in the chair, pulling her line of vision to the kitchen. She could see Miroku munching on a cookie with the box right beside him, along with a half-full glass of milk.

Silently, she wondered why he wasn't here with everyone else, at least attempting to enjoy the movie. The rest of the boys managed to suck it up—why didn't he?

It dawned on her that he would be the only one not in a relationship, and that he might feel somewhat left out.

Instead of pitying him, she found herself able to relate, although she didn't want to.

Being reminded of that, she was also brought to the attention of something else.

Feeling a gnawing guilt in the pit of her stomach from their earlier encounter, she got up, and strolled over to him.

Wearing a bright, friendly smile, Sango sat down next to him.

At first, he didn't look at her, or even acknowledge her presence.

However, when she began talking, she could tell he was listening.

"Do you know what you want to eat for supper? Or maybe you're not hungry anymore after eating half the box of cookies?"

His met her stare, at first reluctantly, but then Sango could see a small light of hope in those violet-blue eyes.

A small smile worked its way onto her lips, which made him, in turn, smile back.

"I'm sorry for not believing you earlier," Sango whispered, the smile suddenly wiped from her face. "Can I make it up to you somehow?"

A dark smirk adorned his lips, a knowing look in his eyes at her innocent suggestion.

Rolling her eyes, she poked him harshly in the shoulder. "Don't even begin to think like that, or I'll take it back."

His hands were brought up in front of him in defense, wordlessly telling her "Alright, alright, I give—let me think of something else."

After a moment's thought, he snapped his fingers, coming to a fairly innocent request. "Dinner," he stated without a moment's hesitation, waiting patiently for her reply. "Tonight," he added as an after thought.

Blushing brightly, Sango nodded her head, feeling fearful of her voice all of a sudden; something told her the words wouldn't come out in a normal voice if she spoke.

A loud "Whoooo!" came from the other room, which made Sango blush harder. Miroku merely winked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders easily.

"Mmm, I knew you'd agree; my charms are just too irresistable," he said, laughing.

Rolling her eyes again, she pulled his arms off her body, shivering at the loss of his touch.

"It's just a one time thing—don't get too excited."

"You won't say that when you come home," Miroku purred in her ear, making sure no one else would hear.

Her blush deepened, if even possible, which made her run back to her room.

When she was out of earshot, Inuyasha called, "Where do you plan on taking her?"

Pondering, Miroku shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "I couldn't care less—as long as I get her away from all you clowns. I'd just like to be alone with her, for a change."

A few grumbles of protest were heard, but they were immediately shushed by low pitched sounds of Kagome and Rin.

"Now—what will **we** be having for dinner?"

"Anything," Inuyasha growled, patting his stomach, "As long as there's lots of it."

XxXx

Inside her bedroom, Sango debated over what she should wear to dinner. It might have helped knowing where they might be going out to eat, but just in case it was somewhere nice…

Rushing into the bathroom, she stripped off her pants at lightning speed, turning on the water in the process.

Shaving her legs quicker than ever in her entire life, she wiped them dry, and began running around in her room like a chicken with its head chopped off.

_What to wear, what to wear?_

Sango wasn't a very girly girl, but she did have her moments where she knew to shine…

…and now was one of them.

Pulling out a certain article of clothing from in the closet and her make up bag, she stopped in front of the mirror, and made her eyes, body, and soul sparkle radiantly.

Admiring her form after a good twenty minutes of work, she had to clamp down the intense feeling to start skipping down the hall.

_I wonder what Miroku will think? _

Dropping her jaw, she stopped mid-stride.

_Wait—why do I care what he thinks again?_

**_Because he likes you; he wants to hug you, and kiss you, and love you!_**

The half-comical, half-serious words floated through her mind, making her smile giddily.

_We'll have to see about that._

_XxXx_

Miroku waited patiently by the staircase, wondering what was taking so long. Sango never took her time getting ready to go anywhere; it was always "throw on the clothes and leave."

Even at work she'd always dressed some-what casually, never daring to wear make up. According to her, it wasn't her "style."

However, when she began to walk down the staircase, he couldn't have prepared himself, even if he'd known what was coming.

There was only one word to describe her: **wow**.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

I know this chapter is short, but I apologize. I've had quite a bit of writer's block, and I'll do my best with the next update (as in how fast I can get it up; hopefully faster than usual?).

It's been around 3 months since my last update, and if I still have any readers left, I'm eternally grateful for those of you who haven't lost faith in me. I did the best that I could with this chapter, and although it may be lacking, please have mercy on me. The past few months have been hard on me, and I'm trying really hard to make it up to all of you.

Once again, thank you so much for all of your constant support and reviews—they motivated me to get this chapter done and posted.

Until chapter 6!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	6. Chapter Six

**Tear Drops  
By: DarkCrystalis**

XxXx

**Chapter Six **

Sango wore a mild smirk as she stopped on the last stair, looking down at the ground in mock shyness. She knew he was about to have a cow, and wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

When Miroku didn't say anything for a good while, she stared into his eyes, and looked away every few seconds or so.

"Do I look okay, Miroku?" She asked him, waiting for his response.

At first, his head swayed back and fourth, still reeling in shock.

Her long, lean legs were shown from just above the knees and below, a black dress clinging to all her curves in all the right places, especially accentuating her chest and flat stomach.

Her eyelids and under-eyes were adorned with a dark shade which he couldn't tell, but the top seemed to be a plum or eggplant purple, and a smouldering black on the bottom; his favourite colours.

Sango's lips were lightly brushed with a soft shimmer, but with no colouring.

Her cheekbones were slightly pink, giving her a heavenly glow while her skin tone was completely even and shine-free, but still radiating under the light glow in the room.

And of course her hair, which was always carelessly thrown up into a semi-bun, messy and untidy, was non-existent. Her beautiful long, straight raven locks were down and tamed, looking shiny under the small bit of light.

"Er, I mean, yes! Yes, you look more than okay; you look lovely! Not that you don't normally or anything, normally you're quite stunning, but today, you look ravishing and I'd love to—"

Shaking her head, she stopped his rambles with a soft finger on his lips. Out of instinct, he took the tender tip into his mouth, nibbling on it gently without any bashfulness.

"Enough," she managed to whisper closely to his face, smiling as she did so.

Sango drowned the blush which threatened to show on her cheekbones, and withdrew the digit from his mouth, some-what unwillingly.

Peeking around the corner from the staircase, she grinned when everyone sat on the edge of their seats, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. They couldn't see her from her place on the stairs, so she, slowly, walked over to them.

Kagome, no surprise, was the first to speak out.

"Sango, you look great! I really like that plum eye shadow! Ohh, I've really got to borrow it off of you some time! Oh, and that fabulous lip shimmer; L'Oreal, per chance? I think I saw it in the stores, it was really expensive! That foundation is positively stunning! And—"

Inuyasha elbowed her in her side, shutting Kagome up quite quickly as she pouted. "What I meant to say is that you look simply dazzling."

Sango nodded and answered with a meek "Thank you!"

Turning around, her eyebrows creased when she realized her date was no where to be seen.

"Have any of you seen Miroku?"

The four of them looked at one another, shrugging. "I thought he was with you?" Rin asked, knowing the men weren't going to reply.

"Well, he **was**, but then he disappeared all of a sudden…"

"Maybe he went to the bathroom to go and 'relieve' himse—"

Now it was Kagome's turn to elbow him, growling at his unappreciated comment. In turn, he shrugged and mumbled "Keh" in slight annoyance.

Sighing, Sango walked back upstairs, determined to find where he went. Walking up to his floor, she found his room fairly easily; the door was purple, after all.

Gently knocking on it, she was surprised when it opened slightly.

However, she was even more shocked when she saw Miroku; he was topless, and struggling to put on a pair of black pants…

XxXx

Mouth agape, she suddenly wondered if what Inuyasha had insinuated was true.  
_  
"Maybe he went to the bathroom to go and 'relieve' himself…"_

Miroku began shaking his head, as if hearing her thoughts, and struggled to move toward her. As he walked, his pants still near his knees, he fell flat on his face.

"This isn't what you think it is," he mumbled from his face-down position on the floor.

"I'm sure it's not," Sango retorted.

Once he'd gotten up, Miroku got close to Sango and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I saw you in that beautiful black cocktail dress, and I couldn't help but feel a little out of place. I **can't** go out with you when you're all **dressed up** like this, and **I'm** in my** sweats**…"

Sango giggled a little, understanding him immediately. So this was why he'd slinked off, not telling her where he'd gone.

Once he was done, they could leave for dinner.

Although, a small part of Sango said 'How about we don't go anywhere and stay here, and enjoy Miroku's half-naked state?'

Placing her hands on his chest, she snuggled her head into his frame. "It's quite alright, you know," she said quietly.

Shaking his head, he needed to get her away from him right away, or else at this rate, they'd never leave the house.

"So um, I'd better get changed now," Miroku stated, knowing that if given a few moments more, he'd throw her on the bed and ravish her. He also knew that by doing that, her perfect hair, make up, and dress would be sourly ruined…despite the fact of how much fun they'd be having…

Sango nodded, pulling away a few steps, but she didn't leave the room.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Miroku? Don't you need to, erm, finish changing?"

He stared at her as he pulled up his black pants, struggling to do up the belt as he stared into her eyes.

Then she walked over, got on her knees, and began to do it up for him. He nearly groaned at how close she was to him, having the strong urge to yank off his belt and pants once again, but deciding not to.

As soon as she was done, she walked over to the closet and opened it. Tossing him a light blue collared shirt with buttons down the front and long sleeves, she marveled at the soft cotton it was made out of.

_Maybe I'll borrow it from him some time,_ she thought evilly, already knowing how that scenario would turn out.

Turning back to him, she watched as he fumbled with buttons.

"Your fine motor skills seem to be a little…'off' today, Miroku," she teased lightly, doing up the buttons for him.

"I don't mind when I've got a beauty like you to help me out," he said in a deeper voice, making her shiver.

"Ah, thank you. We'd better get going though, don't you think? It'll be crowded if we leave too late…"

Nodding his head, he took her hand and they descended the stairs together.

Waving goodbye to their friends, they left the house and made their way to the yellow and black s2000.

"This is yours?" Sango asked in surprise, this car being her favourite and dream car, but at the same time trying not to show that.

"Yep, I got it not too long ago. Pretty nice, huh?"

Saying nothing, she waited by the passenger seat as he began to unlock the door for her.

"Would you like to take a spin in it? I've got a hunch that you know a hell of a lot more about this car than you're letting on."

Her eyes lit up with excitement and he noticed, but before she knew it, she was shaking her head. "No, it's alright."

His eyebrows drew together in confusion, but at the same time he didn't want to force her into it.

Even still…

"Just for a few minutes, Sango? I'm **sure** you'll **love** it!"

A little while later, she was flying down the highway at incredible speeds, huge smiles on her face as she handled the car like a pro.

Even as the car flew, she thought about only one thing; Miroku's black and silver striped boxers were pretty hot…

Blanching, Sango sped up, doing her best to ignore the thought.

XxXx

But of course, on the **one night** Sango gets to drive her **dream car**, something has to **ruin** it all.

Seconds later she's pulled over by a cop, probably for speeding, and she reluctantly sank into the leather seat.

The female walked over to the driver's side, and shone a flashlight into the glass pane. It was semi-dark outside, so it was hard to see into the window.

"License and registration," she snapped coldly, waiting for her to unroll the window. Once it was undone, Sango watched in horror as the cop, 'Kagura Wind' according to her badge, stared hungrily at Miroku in the passenger's seat.

Barely looking at the papers and card from Sango, she then threw them back in her face as she stared him down.

"And who might you be?" She asked him, and Sango closed her eyes tightly in anger, holding her hands in fists at her sides.

Surprisingly, Miroku seemed completely disinterested at her strong oncoming, and acted as such.

"Are you done here, Officer Wind? We've got a dinner date to go to, and we're expected for eight o'clock, right Sango dearest?" Holding her fisted hand for emphasis, he kissed each knuckle, staring at the cop as he did so.

Sango nodded her head meekly, and Kagura watched the scene before her, snapping her jaw shut and grinding her teeth.

"Well, you were speeding in a one hundred kilometer zone," she said, feeling cruel. " I've stopped you because you were speeding. Here's your ticket," she added, handing the two hundred and fifty dollar ticket to Miroku instead of Sango, as if to say, 'That's what you get for being an asshole to me.'

"But officer, according to the law, the ticket couldn't be more than one hundred dollars. In this zone, for the first ten kilometers over the speed limit, you must pay ten dollars, twenty dollars for the next ten kilometers over the limit, then thirty dollars for the next ten kilometers over…"

Kagura looked at him coldly, waiting for him to finish.

"We were going at one hundred forty kilometers, so, ten dollars, plus twenty, plus thirty, plus fourty is one hundred dollars, because we went forty kilometers over the allowed limit. Our total fine should be no more than one hundred dollars, correct?"

Sango said nothing, keeping her eyes closed, but still listening intently to what went on around her.

Kagura's face burned red under the dim street lights of the highway as she ripped another ticket from the pad of papers, writing this ticket for one hundred dollars, as aforementioned.

As she reached for the old ticket, Miroku held onto it, refusing to give it to her. "You tried to scam us for an extra one hundred and fifty dollars! There's no way in **hell** I'm giving you this ticket; I'm going to prove this case in court, and have **you** fined instead!"

Kagura knew she'd been caught, and decided that it'd be in her best interest to let this slide.

"Give me the ticket back; I'll let you off for speeding this time, but next time, you won't be so lucky!"

Passing it over to her, Miroku grinned when he saw the rage bubbling off of her."Have a nice night, officer!" He chirped, waving to her with a smirk on his face.

She said nothing in reply as Sango slammed the gas pedal, fading away into the dark night.

As she drove, she couldn't help but wonder why he'd give up the ticket so easily. It was obvious how easily he could have had her fined in court; why give it all up just for one hundred dollars?

"Miroku, why did you give her the ticket…? You could have—"

Her words were caught in her throat when he began to laugh, and laugh.

"Don't you worry! I used to speed, and they always used to try to over-charge me on speeding tickets, so I invented a little something…"

Pointing as he spoke, he continued.

"There's a button under the passenger's seat, on the left, which activates a mini camera in the car. The camera films what happens in the driver's seat, because it has a perfect view of the window. It also records audio, so anything said can be retraced. This isn't the end of it, I promise you."

Sango laughed, and bit her lip.

"That bitch isn't getting off easy for trying to scam me, hell fucking no," he grinned.

"So, where to for dinner?"

XxXx

"You got lucky, Kagura, he could have fined you for a shit load of cash," her partner, Naraku Hikaru said, having heard the entire exchange.

"Shut up and drive."

XxXx

Pulling up in front of one of the best restaurants, Sango suddenly felt out of place amongst all the limousines, Cadillacs, BMWs, Aston Martins, and Mercedes Benzes. Sure, their car, the yellow and black s2000 was nice too, but once people left the restaurant in Armani suits, Dolce and Gabbana dresses, Milano Blahniks shoes, and Tiffany diamonds, she knew she paled in comparison.

Stepping out of the car in her black Prada stilettos, which were on sale years ago, she felt sick to her stomach. At this rate, she'd be sized up and made a fool before she even sat down. Miroku took her arm in a gentlemanly mannor, as if to calm her down some.

Stumbling on a crack in the pavement as she walked, Sango's face flamed as people passed by her. She could only imagine the things they were whispering behind their manicured hands, making her feel all the worse.

_At least I didn't fall flat on my face like Miroku did earlier,_ she assured herself quietly, resisting the strong urge to giggle.

Miroku smiled when her face brightened, and knew that taking her here couldn't have been a mistake. She could fit in with all the high class people no problem!

Aside from being proud of her, he couldn't help but think of his stomach. Miroku couldn't wait to get inside and have something to eat; he was starved!

Once arriving at the doors, he held it open for her, and gently ushered her inside. A waiter in a fancy suit waited on them, wearing a white shirt, a black vest, and a black pair of pants.

"Gud evening, dear suhr. How can you be help dees evening? Will it be jus the two of you?"

"Yes please," Miroku answered politely.

"My name ees Edgar, and I will help you two to your seats now, no?"

"That'd be wonderful, Edgar," Sango replied, feeling so grown up all of a sudden.

His accent was strong, perhaps from France or Germany, probably Germany if Sango went on her instincts, but it was interesting nonetheless. Often times it's the European cooks whom have the most famous restaurants.

After being seated, he immediately brought over a beautiful crystal decanter of ice cold water, probably mineral water, two crystal glasses to match, and two menus.

"I will geev you two the time you need to order your meels. I'll be back veree soon."

Nodding, they opened the menus, and took a peek inside.

Many of the things were in French, but luckily for them, there were also English descriptions under each food.

"The fillet mingon looks pretty good; it comes with scalloped potatoes and a rich salad with their special one-of-a-kind dressing," Miroku stated, already feeling his mouth watering. The price tag beside the meal had far too many numbers, but that didn't matter; he had a ton of money, anyway.

Sango felt her discomfort rise, not liking any of the prices she saw on the menu.

**Caille Muscovite  
**_Roasted Quail, Black Current and Juniper Berry Port and Red Wine Sauce_  
100$

**Tournedos Rossini**_  
Seared Filet of Beef Topped with Seared Foie Gras, Truffles Demi Glace  
_150$  
_  
I'm not paying over one hundred dollars for a meal! That's…so…outrageous…_

Her thoughts flew out the window when she saw her favourite meal, listed innocently on the menu.

**Chateaubriand Bouquetière**_  
Roast Tenderloin of Beef Carved Tableside, Truffled Demi-Glace and a Bouquet of Vegetables for Two  
_250$

_They…they have Chateaubriand Bouquetière? Well, of course they would, this is a French restaurant…_

Sighing, she looked longingly at Miroku, who seemed interested in the Fillet Mignon as he'd aforementioned, and suddenly, she felt guilty. She wanted him to have whatever he was interested in. Her dinner was for two, so…

…If he didn't want it, she wouldn't order it.

Looking over at Sango, he watched as she stared down the Chateaubriand Bouquetièreon the menu. It was a dinner for two, and somehow, she seemed upset.

Things then clicked; she wasn't going to order a dinner for two, if she was the only one eating it. In fact, according to the description, it didn't look too bad.

Stealthily, he began his approach.

"Sango, the Chateaubriand Bouquetièrelooks pretty good, doesn't it? I've never had it before, but I've heard good reviews about it. What do you think?"

At first, he thought she wasn't going to reply, but as if it were a miracle, she did.

"Yeah, I was looking at it, too," she mumbled, not wanting to show how much she wanted it.

"How about we order it, then? I'm sure it'll be great!"

"Okay," she replied, smiling.

Luckily for them, Edgar came by moments later, ready to take their orders.

"Have you decided vat you wish to eet for deener?"

"We'd like the Chateaubriand Bouquetière, please," Miroku requested.  
**  
**"Ah! Excellent choice, excellent choice," he murmered, remembering their order. "And zee beverage, monsieur? Madame?"

"No thank you, we'll enjoy our water. If we need anything else, when you come back, we'll let you know!"

Nodding his head, he mentioned coming back in the next fifteen minutes, which left the two of them to themselves.

"I hope you don't mind the water choice? I don't know who will be driving on the way home, and for some odd reason, I didn't really want champagne, or wine…"

Sango shook her head, smiling. "I'm completely fine with that!"

For a good minute or two after that, there was silence between them.

"So uh…" Miroku started off lamely, not knowing what to say.

"Um…" Sango started, but then sighed when she realized she didn't know what to say, either.

"Why are you rejoining as Darkest Wish, anyway?" Miroku asked, feeling good for opening up the conversation between them.

"I saw an announcement, and it sort of made me remember the good days. I realized how much I miss singing with Kagome and Rin, and they miss it too…"

As she continued speaking, Miroku moved exceptionally closer to her, although doing so at a very slow pace.

"So, we're going to meet up tomorrow, and begin song writing. We don't have much time until the competition; I guess we'd better get cracking!"

Turning to face him, she pulled back in surprise when she noticed how close he was.

"Sango, you really do look lovely tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"Th-thank you, Miroku."

Bringing his lips closer to hers, he stared into her eyes. "Allow me the pleasure of kissing you."

Before she could reply, his lips descended onto hers, his hands sliding down her waist, cupping her buttocks.

_Wait a minute…_

Sliding away from him, she growled as her face flushed.

"Hentai!" She whispered angrily.

"Bootiful!" Edgar announced, having seen their kiss and blushes afterwards. "Such sweet lovings, no?"

Neither replied as he set the huge plate in-between them, Sango's face was set in annoyance while Miroku's wore a slight frown.

"Enjoy your Chateaubriand Bouquetière!" He boomed before leaving once again

They ate in silence, Miroku not feeling brave enough to break it again.

_Why does he always have to ruin everything?_

XxXx

**Author's Note**

Wah, I'm late again—but this chapter was incredibly long, so no complaints allowed!

First and foremost…

I used (without the spaces) the following website for my French menu:  
http / www . chenez . com / dinnermenu . html  
Thank you to the site for helping me—the three meals and their descriptions mentioned in this chapter (Caille Muscovite, Tournedos Rossini, and Chateaubriand Bouquetière) were from this website, and none of this was in my own words. (THE PRICES IN THIS STORY WERE MODIFIED FROM THEIR ORIGINAL PRICE.)

Yay! Now I can't get sued for plagiarizing!

Secondly, thank you to my reviewers from chapter five. I'm glad that I didn't lose all of you, and I'm still hoping that you guys are still around, somewhere. I'm not abandoning this story, so don't start to think I did if I don't update for a while.

Writer's block seriously sucks.

Anyway…

Please read and review (again), and thank you to all my reviewers!

Until chapter seven!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	7. Chapter Seven

**Tear Drops  
By: DarkCrystalis**

XxXx

**Chapter Seven**

Miroku lay the kitchen floor, alone and uncomfortable. He sighed, and bit his lower lip in annoyance.

_I wonder how long I was unconscious…I **so** didn't deserve this…_

"Okay, so maybe I did…"

XxXx

**15 Minutes Earlier…  
  
**Sango woke up feeling refreshed, and slightly annoyed. Memories from the night before floated through her mind, making her scowl. Pretty much everything had been going well; the drive there (especially when Miroku proved that arrogant cop wrong), the food was excellent, and his company **was **enjoyed for the first little while…but then the damn pervert had to go and ruin everything—as usual. It wasn't fair; it simply wasn't fair…

Wrinkling her nose in unhappiness, she suddenly realized that the first Darkest Wish practice was today. Finally, something **positive **to look forward to—that **wouldn't involve** scheming perverts and bitchy cops.

Rolling out of bed, Sango lazily threw on a new change of clothes, and went downstairs. Kagome stood in the kitchen, cooking breakfast while Rin watched a television program in the living room—it looked like cartoons…

As she entered the room, Kagome turned around and gave her a bright smile.

"Good morning, Sango-chan! How was the date? We want to hear **all** the sexy little details…" As Kagome said this, Rin turned off her program and walked into the kitchen as well, in order to hear what happened last night.

"Nothing, Kagome-chan, nothing at all…" Her cold expression made the girls shrink back a little in uneasiness.

"What do you mean?" Kagome exclaimed in surprise, not fully comprehending what she was trying to say.

"He fucked up everything, didn't he?" Rin was always too smart for her own good…

"Yeah, I guess you could say he did."

Before Kagome could get any more details, guess who walked in…

…and received death glares from three women, but one in particular…

"Hentai!" Kagome grunted in a disgusted tone, and smacked his right cheek.

"Dumbass!" Rin growled, smacking his other cheek.

"I hate you," Sango murmured before kneeing him in the balls, making him drop to the floor in sudden pain as she walked away. "Maybe that'll teach you to think with your brain first instead of your dick," she announced loathingly over her shoulder.

Kagome and Rin, both of whom were still in the kitchen, gave him icy glares until Kagome realized she was still cooking. Giving her attention back to the stove when she could smell the food starting to burn, she sighed deeply.

"No food for you; I hope for your own sake that you ate enough last night, because personally, I don't think you **deserve** any food," Rin said.

As Miroku picked himself up off the floor, he grinned darkly. "You're right—I **don't want** or **deserve **burnt food, anyway."

This was how he got kicked a second and third time, which left him motionless on the kitchen floor for the next fifteen minutes.

XxXx

**Hours later, after a burnt breakfast and watching television…**

"Okay, let's try that again…"

Kagome and Sango's electric guitars were quiet in the background in the beginning, the music flowing through the huge amplifiers right behind her. They played the lines of music as artfully as an artist using a paint brush; yet at the same time, they held that rough edge that has always been a part of their personality. The harmonized sound was sickly and disturbing which sent a chill up your spine, exactly what the band had been going for. Then, the low tune of their song "Lying From You" rang out, and the volume increased five fold seconds later for an effect which was executed perfectly.

When the electric guitar blasted loudly, Rin began to beat on the drums, the loud, strong rhythm echoing in the small room before the signing started.

After a few bars, Sango began to rap the circus-like tune while playing her guitar, the words echoing in the amps behind her as she cradled the stand-microphone in between her legs, her hands busily strumming the strings on her guitar with a pick. Kagome sang and rapped the background lyrics, offering additional emphasis on the cold, harsh words.

_When I pretend,  
Everything is what I want it to be,  
I looked exactly like what you always wanted to see.  
When I pretend,  
I can't forget about the criminal I am,  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can.  
But, I can't pretend that this is the way, it'll stay, I'm just,  
(Trying to fend the truth).  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be so I'm,  
(Lying my way from)_

You.  
(No, no turning back now)  
I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go  
(No, no turning back now)  
Let me take back my life.  
I'd rather be, all alone,  
(No turning back now)  
Anywhere on my own, cause I can see,  
(No, no turning back now)  
The very worst part of you…  
Is me.

There was no pause between the lines; the rapped words continued, flowing from Sango's mouth as if she'd just sang the song yesterday. It seemed that some things were never forgotten, even after several years.

_I remember what they taught to me,  
Remember condescending talk,  
Of who I ought to be.  
Remember listening to all of that,  
And this again,  
So I pretended up a person who was fitting in.  
And now you think this person,  
Really is me and I'm,  
(Trying to fend the truth ).  
The more I push,  
The more I'm pulling away,  
Cause I'm,  
(Lying my way from)_

_You.   
(No, no turning back now)  
I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go,  
(No, no turning back now),  
Let me take back my life.  
I'd rather be, all alone,  
(No turning back now),  
Anywhere on my own, cause I can see,  
(No, no turning back now),  
The very worst part of you….  
The very worst part of you….  
Is me._

The guitar rifts took on a much darker tone, making the song sound angry and disturbing, but the lyrics behind it all described something much different.

_This isn't what I wanted to be,  
I never thought that what I said,   
Would have you running from me,  
Like this.  
This isn't what I wanted to be,  
I never thought that what I said,  
Would have you running from me,  
**(Like this).**  
This isn't what I wanted to be,  
I never thought that what I said,  
Would have you running from me,  
**(Like this).**  
This isn't what I wanted to be,  
I never thought that what I said,  
Would have you running from me,  
Like this._

_You  
(No turning back now)  
I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go,  
(No, no turning back now),  
Let me take back my life.  
I'd rather be, all alone,  
(No turning back now),  
Anywhere on my own, cause I can see,  
(No, no turning back now),  
The very worst part of you….  
The very worst part of you….  
Is me._

When the song finally ended, they stopped to wipe the sweat off of their red faces.

"That felt…so good…" Rin panted, feeling the sticky sweat drip down her entire body.

"No kidding," Kagome replied, tugging on her shirt to let in some fresh air to cool off her chest.

Sango said nothing for a good while, now holding the mic in her hands, her head dropped down low.

"You okay?" Kagome asked, concerned for her friend.

She nodded, and went over to the piano which had been set up earlier.

In response, quiet singing was dispersed through the amplifiers, unaccompanied by Rin or Kagome. It wasn't acoustic, but it was heartbreaking at the same time. Sango was seated in front of their piano, and she played the keys gently as she said the words. The other two, realizing the song as "In The End" in an instant, quickly picked up their instruments and joined in.

_It starts with…  
One thing, I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
Keep that in mind that I designed this rhyme,  
To explain in due time,  
All I know…_

Time is a valuable thing,  
Watch it flock by as the pendulum swings.  
Watch it count down to the end of the day,  
The clock ticks like the waves,  
It's so unreal.

Didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window.  
Trying to hold on,  
But didn't even know,  
Wasted it all just to watch you go.

I kept everything inside,  
And even though I tried,  
It all fell apart.  
What it meant to me,  
Will eventually be a memory of a time when…

I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.

Kagome's voice floated through the room for the first time during the song, having a rough-sound which only reinforced the meaning behind the words. She knew exactly what it felt like to give her all, and not be good enough.__

I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.

The song, filled with hurt and pain casually reflected Sango's feelings. She was annoyed that she'd given her all for Miroku, but he'd fucked everything up.In short, she felt stupid for falling for him, even if it was such a short time period. Hanging her head even lower into the mic as she played, she internally readied herself for the next lines she'd memorized ages ago.

_One thing, I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme,  
To remind myself how,  
I tried so hard._

In spite of the way you were mocking me,  
Acting like I was part of your property,  
Remembering all the times you fought with me,  
I'm surprised it got so (far).

Things aren't the way they were before,  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
Not that you knew me back then,  
But it all comes back to me,  
In the end.

Yes, he mocked her; with every grope, Miroku mocked her entire being, making her feel inadequate and worthless, as if she didn't deserve to be more than just a toy to be played with. He was pushing too far, and soon, when push comes to shove, he'll be thrown backwards.

_You kept everything inside,  
And even though I tried,  
It all fell apart.  
What it meant to me,  
Will eventually be a memory of a time when…_

Kagome sang away, closing her eyes as the waves of music crashed over her. She rocked back and forth, feeling the music from within her soul slowly erupt._  
_  
_I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter._

I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.

I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
And for all this,  
There's only one thing you should know…

Taking a deep breath, Kagome braved on, singing the words as if they meant the world to her. She only had a split second before next next verse came; she had to be ready for the climactic part of the song.__

I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
And for all this,  
There's only one thing you should know…  
  
_I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter._

I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
The music played until it faded away, leaving nothing but the stony silence in the room. Then, a quiet clapping resounded from the doorway. There stood Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku, all watching them with approval on their faces.

Inuyasha was the first to move, quickly joining his woman's side, embracing her sweat-clad form.

"That was beautiful, koishii, but not nearly as beautiful as you…" In response she blushed lightly, burying her face in his broad chest.

Rin looked away from the scene, knowing Sesshoumaru would never do something like that in front of other people—his life and things in it were always kept private, and professional. He'd never hug her when others could see; that was his personality, and she respected it. Instead, she saw him nod at her, a faint grin gracing his pale lips. It was enough to make her feel giddy, and forget about how possessively and lovingly Kagome was held in Inuyasha's arms.

Sango ignored all of them completely, not liking the loving which was either obvious such as Inuyasha and Kagome, or more stealthily shown, meaning Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Mumbling a "See you later" to her band mates, she exited the newly named "Practice Room" and began the short trek to her quarters. She badly needed a shower after the long and excruciating practice which had worn her out, physically and emotionally.

As she began to ascend the stairs, a soft voice from behind caught her off guard.

"So, what exactly are you practicing in there? Anything I should know about?" The undertones in his voice clearly showed that he was thinking dirtily, but Sango snapped on him nonetheless.

"We were singing, and playing our musical instruments—couldn't you hear, or are you deaf?"

Taken aback, Miroku moved away a few paces, not wanting to get too close within her immediate range.

"No, I was just…"

"**Just what**, Miroku? Playing around with me, like some sort of toy? Don't you think I deserve better than that? Personally, I think I do."

"Wait a minute…that's not what I…"

"Shut up. I've been shoved around my entire life by my parents, never being able to make decisions of my own; everything was always done for me, and I never had things the way I wanted them. I made the unwise choice of going out to dinner with you; Miroku, you had your second chance, and you've just kissed it goodbye. Now, I live with my friends, have a great job, and I love my life—**without** a pervert like** you** in it."

Storming off, she ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom, slamming the door shut. It was good he couldn't see the tears which streamed down her cheeks as she sank against the thick wood of the bathroom door; he might realize that she hadn't meant everything she'd said.

XxXx

Miroku stood there, too dumbfounded to say or do anything. He watched her run off, probably to the nearest bathroom where she wouldn't be disturbed. All it had been was some groping, and he'd nearly had his head chopped off over it. Was what he'd done wrong honestly **that **bad?

Sinking onto the bottom stair, he held his head in his hands. This was a complete disaster—all for what, a few grabs of her ass? Was it worth losing her over such a tiny obsession?

The answer was that it wasn't, and if he was going to win her back, it'd better be soon—before she left for the music competition she was invited to, given to her through email.

As he took a deep breath to steady himself, a sharp pain shot through his chest. Gritting his teeth, Miroku waited weakly until the pain subsided as he sunk onto his knees on the soft carpet, leaving imprints as he stayed in that position for a long while. As his legs shook, he lay down, and inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly.

The pain began to clear, and thank god—because at that moment in time the others were coming back from the band room. It wouldn't have been good if he'd been seen, sprawled out on the carpet like he had been seconds earlier.

"Hey," he said weakly as the others passed him.

"Oh, hey Miroku—what are you doing sitting on the stairs like that?" Inuyasha asked, unknowing of the events that had happened the night before.

"Nothing, just…relaxing," he lied through his teeth, biting his tongue to prevent himself from telling the truth.

"We aren't millionaires for nothing, ya know—we have couches and chairs in the living room, and bedrooms for relaxing; you're really weird."

Miroku resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, and got up on shaky feet. None of them noticed, thankfully, but he didn't attempt to walk, in fear of falling flat on his face.

"Come on, Miroku; the hockey game will be starting soon, we can't miss it!" Inuyasha stood there, waiting patiently for him to follow. Sesshoumaru and Rin had already gone upstairs; Sesshoumaru probably to do work, while Rin went to shower after her grueling practice. Kagome waited alongside Inuyasha, also adoring watching the fast-paced, violent sport.

"Uh, in a minute, 'Yash."

An eyebrow was raised, but no questions were asked as the couple padded off to the living room, holding hands and exchanging words quietly amongst one another.

Plopping back down on the stair, Miroku wiped the sweat from his forehead, taking in short, shaky breaths. Whenever this happened, he never failed to feel anything short of shaken up afterwards.

He could hear the shower starting, knowing that it was probably Sango, and this thought calmed him. His thoughts began to wander, imagining what she may look like minus a few articles of clothing. For some odd reason, he always felt better whenever he thought of her—ever since a couple days ago at the office, she'd captured his interest, and never let go. Even stranger was the fact that he felt like he knew her somehow, although that couldn't be possible. How could he forget someone as gorgeous as her?

Loud shouts began to erupt from the living room, signaling that the game was about to begin. Wearily, Miroku strolled over and collapsed onto the comfortable chair, extra cushiony. Acting as if nothing was wrong, and everything was right in the world, Miroku pulled up his façade, and let it play.

"So, what have I missed?"

XxXx

As she showered, her thoughts wandered back to him—his smile, his charms, and everything…everything what? She'd known him for all of a few days, and suddenly she felt like she knew him inside out? It didn't make sense—was it possible that they'd met before, a long time ago?

Rubbing her eyes as the water sprayed onto her face, she shook her head.

A sudden flash of dark hair, smouldering brown eyes and deep laughter flashed across her memories.

_Impossible…_

Loud laughter coming from an individual person surrounded by a group of people floated through her mind, as if she knew those people.

_Who was…?_

A curious, smart person—the same one from the other two memories—asked questions from the front of a classroom while cracking a joke all in the same sentence.

_No; it couldn't be…_

Banging her head against the shower wall, Sango withheld the strong urge to scream. It would explain why she felt like she knew him…

"Miroku went to my **high school**!"

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**BREAKING NEWS:  
I NOW HAVE A WEBSITE!**

Do you want to…  
  
…Read some of my UNPOSTED fanfiction(s) before they're uploaded anywhere else?

…Read chapters for my fanfictions that will be posted on my personal website DAYS BEFORE  
they're uploaded on other fanfiction websites?

…Know more about me?

…See what I (and others important to me) look like?

**Go to my homepage website, located in my fanfiction profile, or go here, WITHOUT THE SPACES:  
www . darkcrystalis . com**

Leave picture comments, reviews for fanfictions, or find my contact information!

**Thank you** to those that choose to visit, and I hope you like the site! For those that don't, you're missing out!

**Now, on with the regular Author's Note…**

Late chapter and perhaps a tad on the short side, I know—and maybe it wasn't even worth the extended wait. Criticize me all you'd like—I happen to have had exams, assignments and such for the past few weeks, and didn't have time to write, which would explain why I haven't been able to update any of my other stories.

Not only that, but I had a bad case of writer's block…so don't sue me if this chapter isn't up to any of your standards. This chapter lacked the story's normal funny qualities, but I wasn't looking for a humorous chapter to begin with—I needed to introduce some things in this chapter which will have greater significance later on.

If you're confused, good! If you know exactly what's going on, I'm going to cry—because not even I do! I have an idea of what I'd like to happen, but nothing is completely planned out—except the ending, which I will tell **none of you** about!

Anyway, please read and review…constructive reviews, things I can improve on, things you liked, anything at all, just write it up for me and I'll be eternally grateful.

Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, and general fans—you guys are great!

Until chapter eight!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	8. Chapter Eight

**Tear Drops  
By: DarkCrystalis**

XxXx

**Chapter Eight**

Later on that week, Sango and the rest of the band had managed to get one practice in per day. Things were seemingly much smoother, and immense progress was being made. They only had about two weeks left until the big meeting with the other bands, so they had to be well prepared for their big day.

Sango still hadn't mentioned anything of her knowledge about Miroku being in her high school to him. The last thing she wanted to do was have him remember her, and then have him use some of her old character traits against her. She used to be nerdy and withdrawn, instead of straightforward and powerful like she was now, despite the fact that she took special karate lessons, and was well educated.

Besides, after their huge argument a few days back, she didn't want anything to do with him, romantically or friendship-wise.

Sighing, Sango walked into the band's practice room, and sat down by the keyboard. Sure, she loved playing the electric guitar, but sometimes the melodic tones of the keyboard resounding in her head made her crave to play the instrument. She'd been feeling rather melancholy ever since the argument, and perhaps having some alone time would be the best way to release some frustrated energy.

As she got herself seated, Miroku stealthily watched her from the doorway, not daring to make a sound.

Before she decided on a song, a sudden pang in her chest made her frown. She didn't want to sing or listen to dark, demonic songs with depressing lyrics and soul-chilling guitar rifts. Although she was still upset over the argument from about a week ago, the last thing she wanted to do was drown in her unhappiness.

Instead, strangely enough, she wanted to listen to a techno song—which was completely out of character for her. Sure, she'd downloaded some dance songs once in a while, but to go and sing one out of no where was a once in a lifetime occurrence.

Finding the CD with the burned songs on them, Sango threw it in the player. She put the music volume to the max, blasting the music and instrumentals as she pressed play. Then, she relaxed as "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada flowed through the speakers behind her.

She felt her eyes water slightly as the song continued, but she roughly wiped them, getting rid of the minor wetness in the corners of her eyes. It was her fault they got into the argument…even if it was for good reason…

…Or was it?

Miroku stood in a stunned silence, knowing that if he spoke just one word or made a single sound, she'd probably kill him. For him to be spying on her as she listened to something completely out of character was bad enough; it would be even worse if he caught her **singing** something like this, though. Instead, he chose to enjoy the repetitive notes which sounded almost lilting with each lyric that was sung.

As the song faded away, Miroku made his soundless exit, knowing that he'd better get out of there before he was found.

Sango, however, turned her head towards the door seconds after his departure, having the sudden feeling as if she were being watched. When no one was there, she sighed and shook her head.

Before she was able to play another song from the CD, Kagome and Rin bounded into the room, sitting on the chairs nearby her.

"What are you doing, Sango? If you wanted a practice, you could have called us!" Rin was smiling as she said this, almost eager looking.

"Oh, I was just listening to some songs…" as soon as the words left her mouth, the girls went and inspected the player. Instead of acting bashful and embarrassed, Sango let the girls inspect the dance/trance CD.

"Wow, Sango! Some of these songs are pretty good, you know. I didn't know you liked this kind of music—I always took you for the dark-rock-screaming-music type."

"It's been a while since I've listened to music like this," she amended, smiling briefly. "I'm not too fond of it now; but I get that sudden urge to listen to it once in a while. Just don't tell Miroku, or else he'll tease me about it until the end of time."

The girls swore their secrecy, as if they were eight year old little girls once more, and then girlish giggles emitted from them, sealing the deal.

"While we're all here, let's practice!"

XxXx

Later on that night after practice, the five of them seated themselves at the table, readying for dinner. Kagome was cooking once again, and they were almost worried about what food she might set in front of them.

"Once, she brought home the leftovers from our meal after we'd finished eating at the five star restaurant-hotel from a few kilometers away. When she re-cooked the food, I swear to god I'd rather eat dog shit, and the food was mouth-wateringly delicious originally," Inuyasha whispered to the group, but they giggled, giving away his quiet conversation.

"Well, when she re-cooked it, it really **was** mouth watering; it made me puke," he added, which made the group—excluding Sesshoumaru—burst into fits of laughter. "Luckily, I didn't throw up until I excused myself to go to the bathroom, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten any sex that night." Everyone made faces, and one of them commented "Too much information" before Kagome cleared her throat, an announcement that dinner was ready.

However, after hearing Inuyasha's tragic tale of Kagome's cooking abilities, most everyone—aside from Miroku who could probably eat a live octopus if hungry enough,—had lost their appetite.

Luckily for them, they were all pleasantly surprised when Kagome produced a roast chicken from on top of the stove, which had been cooked in the oven. She was currently making gravy from the juice of the chicken, and boiling white rice in a pot. In the other boiling pot were mixed vegetables to go with the rice and chicken.

In fact, the food smelled pretty damn good, but no one was going to get their hopes up.

"I've finally baked some stomach-worthy food—it's one of my mom's recipes! She's such a good cook!"

They collectively sighed something akin to a sound of relief, and prepared themselves for a good meal.

As she set the food on the table, Inuyasha and Miroku offered to help her lift the boiling hot pots and pans to the table, already having set up the plates, knives, and forks.

"I wanted all of us to spend some time together—I hate it when we never hang out as a group, and unless there's good food, I doubt that'd happen," Kagome said, finally content that the six of them were in the same room, more or less doing the same thing: eating.

Sango gave Miroku a death glare as Kagome spoke, but he was too busy staring down the food to be noticing her look.

"So, after dinner, we're all going to go to the movies together! Doesn't that sound awesome?"

Sango couldn't help but roll her eyes in exasperation—she wasn't thrilled at all with the idea of being stuck next to Miroku for at least an hour and a half.

Miroku, on the other hand, seemed to like this idea, and began pondering over it. "Do you know which movie you had in mind?" he asked.

"Nope, no idea—I don't even know what's playing; all I know is that I'm tired of our group being split apart, and that we're finally going to do something everyone can enjoy."

"Except me," Sango muttered, then coughed half a second later, making her previous statement almost unnoticed. The only one that heard it was Miroku, and he shot her a look of hurt, but it was ignored.

"Great! Now that everything's settled, let's eat!"

XxXx

Once they'd gotten to the theatre, arguments ensued as to which movie should be seen. Inuyasha and Kagome wanted an action movie, while Rin and Sesshoumaru were indifferent. Miroku and Sango didn't voice their opinion; neither of them seemed interested in watching a movie at all.

"Fine," Kagome announced dejectedly, hating where this was going. Her original idea of all of them watching something together was about to be torn to shreds. "If none of us can decide, we'll all go to a different movie. Me and Inuyasha are interested in that action/adventure movie. Which video will you see, Rin?"

After a moment of conversing with her loving husband, Rin turned to face Kagome. "We've decided on that foreign subtitled movie—the one based on a war. It sounds good."

Then, the two couples faced Sango and Miroku, whom were currently several feet apart from one another, each ignoring the other.

Rin giggled. "It seems that, in my opinion, they should watch a romance movie." Sango pulled a face while Miroku shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"See you later!" Kagome called as she took Inuyasha's hand, rambling over how exciting the action movie would be. Rin and Sesshoumaru didn't say anything at all; they merely bought their required tickets and walked over to the concession stand, buying a huge bucket of popcorn and large soda.

Once the others had gone, Sango defiantly bought a ticket for the humourous-romance movie, not waiting on Miroku.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he called behind her, buying the same ticket and running in her direction to catch up.

"What am I supposed to be 'waiting' for? I thought I made it very clear to you a few days ago that I'm not speaking with a pervert."

Grabbing a gentle hold of her hands, Miroku pleaded. "Look, Sango; I can't help it sometimes. Whenever I've liked women in the past, I've always wanted to put my hands on them—but perhaps not in the smartest of places. I'm not trying to be serious whenever I do these things—it's a joke, and yet it's my subconscious way of saying that I like you and want you to be with me."

Silently, Sango couldn't help but remember his "special way" of claiming women in high school; it was exactly like him. This was how he'd managed to get himself beat up half the time—by groping innocent girls with pretty faces and substantial figures.

"Look, Miroku. Your way of trying to show your affection for me is obviously not working; I've grown up since high school, haven't you?"

It was then that Sango noticed her slip of her tongue…

"What did you say?" Miroku's eyebrows shot up, but he was intensely interested on hearing a follow-up from her previous rhetorical statement.

"N-Nothing," Sango stuttered, attempting to pull her hands out of his grasp.

"You said something about me in high school—how did you know about that?"

"I didn't—I took a random guess." Even to her own ears the lie sounded weak.

"How did you know me in high school—and how have you managed to remember me over all these years?"

As she gave the woman her movie ticket, she kept walking, ignoring Miroku's questions. If she answered everything for him, he'd remember her and then all hell would break loose…

Tugging on her arm, Miroku stopped her from walking. "Tell me," he said, a deep intensity in his eyes as he stared at her face. Sango bit her lower lip, not wanting to say another word more. She'd already said far too much; it'd be seconds before he finally remembered who she was back in high school…

It was then that it dawned on Miroku; her shining brown eyes and shy demeanor, her loud outbursts of anger when he'd tried to grope her on that one occasion so many years ago, the melodic voice whenever she spoke which had a hard depth to it that no one could place…his high school crush.

"Y-You…" He said, backing away in disbelief that he hadn't noticed sooner. "S-Sango? B-But how? You look so…so…"

"More grown up, I imagine," Sango mumbled, feeling red stain her cheekbones.

"Your glasses—where did they go?"

"Laser-eye surgery after my graduating year; they'd been bugging me for ages, and didn't suit me at all," she retorted.

"Really? I thought you looked sort of sexy in them, especially since you had to wear the school's uniform…"

Sango rolled her eyes, placing her arms over her chest.

"You've grown taller…even though you're still pretty short…"

"Nothing I could do about that."

"Your skin is clearer now…"

"It's called growing out of the puberty stage."

"You look so much less…erm…"

"Nerdy?" Sango supplied, grinning slightly.

"You just look…different," he answered, still in disbelief.

"Come on, we're going to miss the movie, at this rate," Sango said quickly, not really wanting to re-live her bad high school experiences.

Miroku shook his head, pulling out a bill from inside his pocket, handing it to her. "If you're so worried about paying for a movie and not seeing it, I'll give you the money for the ticket. I'd rather we went out for a coffee and talked, instead."

She nearly groaned, but shoved the money back towards him. "I don't want your money—the money doesn't really matter to me, anyway. I just don't really feel like talking about high school at the moment; there were too many bad memories for me, unlike **some** people," Sango said, an unknown emotion spread across her face.

Miroku frowned, not liking the fact that Sango's past experience in school wasn't a very positive one. He knew how much of a blast he had back in those days; he'd been such a player, groping girls' asses, having several "girlfriends" at one time—although all the girls knew what his tendencies were like with women and only allowed themselves to be playful, but not seriously interested in a relationship with him. He'd always hung in a huge crowd of friends and fit in with almost anyone.

Now that he remembered it, Sango was very much alone in high school with hardly any friends at all; she'd been withdrawn, alone and not outspoken. She rarely talked with any of the classmates and whenever given a group assignment, she was the one that would end up doing all the work, simply because she didn't work well with everyone else. She also wore black clothing with dark eye makeup whenever she got the chance, listening to the angry "hate" music, never fitting in with the "normal" girls at school—that was one reason why he'd liked her; she'd dared to be different.

As more memories flooded him, he recalled her being in a band at the time, although the name of the band was forgotten to him until now. Everything seemed to fit together, after having finally being given the majority of the facts.

"Miroku? Mirokuuuuu?" His name being called brought him back to the present.

"Uhm, yeah?" He answered absentmindedly, knowing he hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"I asked where we would be going for coffee, but then you dazed out on me. Were you thinking about me in my high school uniform again?"

Although that type of thought hadn't been remotely close to what he had been thinking, he began to remember her in the short, dark grey pleated skirt with the pristine white uniform shirt and white knee-high socks with black shoes. Her hair was never swept-up; the long, raven black strands were always down, framing her face. The long, creamy legs were bare for him to see, and in all of his fantasies he'd had his tongue running up her legs to her…

"…MIROKU!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry! Um, we'll just go over to the coffee shop near our place—the one around the corner." Gathering his thoughts, Miroku couldn't help but lick his lips as he followed behind Sango, admiring her curves, although not overly so.

"Stop staring at my ass," Sango called over her shoulder as she walked, and Miroku snapped out of his thoughts for the third time in only a few minutes.

"Yes 'mam!"

XxXx

When they arrived, each ordered a coffee and sat in a booth near the back of the shop. Hardly anyone else was around, which, more or less, could be interpreted as a good thing.

However, the conversation that Miroku had originally planned wasn't happening; silence reigned over them, neither speaking nor acknowledging one another. Instead, Sango sipped her coffee, staring into the deep brown depths of the hot liquid while Miroku sat with his head against the booth's cushion, eyes closed as he swirled a plastic spoon in the full foam cup of coffee.

"Sango, I…"

She looked up at him, her cup clutched in both of her hands as she sipped and waited for him to speak.

"I liked you in high school, you know?"

Sango almost spat out her coffee.

"It was weird, though; whenever I liked a girl in school, it was never a problem telling her, but with you…" He trailed off, as if expecting her to know what he meant to say.

"What about me, Miroku?" Now it was her turn to be interested.

"I just couldn't tell you…"

Her eyebrows drew together in slight confusion, remembering him for being the brash, bold, arrogant, popular school boy that all the girls liked. Why wasn't he able to tell her of his feelings?

"I felt like we were on two different scales—I was popular, loud, outspoken and you were…"

Sango waited with baited breath, not daring to say another word.

"…It was like we were in two different worlds. Even though I liked you, I felt as though I could never be with you, just because we were so far apart—such different people. But that's not even the funniest part of it…"

He bitterly laughed after taking a gulp of the caffeinated liquid, staring into her eyes.

"You were the only girl I'd ever really liked, Sango—and a part of me never forgot about you, even after I thought my crush had ended in grade nine. Even when I graduated, I still thought of you afterwards on occasion, wondering what the infamous girl, who was my perfect match, was doing."

Still confused, Sango didn't see how he could've ever thought the two of them to be a "perfect match". It didn't make sense…

"None of the other girls had your fire, or your determination. All of them were out for the same thing—to be popular, pretty and unreal. You told people things as they were, did everything yourself without assistance, worked hard, but despite that, you were you, through everything…the 'you' never changed, unlike everyone else. Even today, I still see the younger part of you from high school; you're still the same, which is, I'm sure, the main reason why I've never stopped liking you, Sango."

"Miroku, I'm…" Sango stopped her thoughts, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks again.

"Sango, I know I've fucked up really badly with you—but I want there to be a chance with us. Yeah, I haven't known you long and maybe I'm rushing things a little, but the last thing I need right now is for you to go and…"

Leaning over the table, Sango placed each of her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him, silencing his speech. This was what she'd needed to hear from him; these were the words she'd always wanted to hear from someone she cared about.

When she eventually pulled away, Miroku was panting for breath, doing his damn best to understand what had just happened between them. It was as if sparks had flown; heat radiated throughout his entire body, making him feel warm and cared for—it was the first time he'd ever felt something like this and a huge part of him wanted to feel it again.

After yawning, Sango grinned across the table from her newly established boyfriend while drinking the remainder of her coffee. He smiled back, still a little dazed from what had just happened.

"So, my lovely Sango, how about we go home and…" Miroku purred, a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Don't even think about it, you pervert."

He sighed, but smiled seconds later. Things were starting to look up—and not just the thing in his pants.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

An extra long chapter! Sorry about the late update, everyone! Although, I happen to have liked this chapter a lot! One of the best yet, in my opinion—and Sango and Miroku are finally going somewhere romantically! Yay!

Anyway, I won't ramble; I hope I still have some reviewers left, even though it's been a while since I last updated (work has been killing me lately).

Until the next chapter!

Sincerely,

DarkCrystalis


	9. Chapter Nine

**Tear Drops****  
By: DarkCrystalis**

XxXx

_Lime content warning!! Not suggested for younger readers!!_

**Chapter Nine**

As Sango walked down the stairs the next morning, she was filled with dread. Something told her that Miroku announced their newly established relationship with the entire household and the first thing she'd be hearing is cat-calls in reference to what may have happened the night before—from Inuyasha and Kagome, as well as Rin; Sesshoumaru wasn't the teasing type.

Sango had ended up going out with Miroku, deciding to ditch the movie in favour of coffee and good conversation—the conversation in question being about their high school years, which brought up old memories. In the end, Miroku had asked her out, professing that his fuck ups shouldn't prevent him from having another chance with her. Sango had relented, of course, accepting his proposal before they'd left the coffee shop.

Their night was over once they got in the door—everyone else was asleep, it seemed. Following suit, they gave one another a quick goodnight kiss before disappearing in their bedrooms to retire for the evening.

When Sango walked into the kitchen, Kagome waved at her as she cooked breakfast for herself while Rin munched on a bowl of cereal and milk. Miroku was reading a newspaper at the kitchen table across from Rin and seemingly didn't notice her presence. Nothing seemed out of place.

_This is weird,_ Sango couldn't help but think as silence reigned over the kitchen. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had left for work while Miroku lazed about in the house, deciding to take some time off, it appeared.

"Good morning, Sango dear," Miroku purred, getting up from his seat to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't touch her, leach, or you'll get a morning wake-up call like never before," Rin stated evilly with a smirk on her face before stuffing another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"And what would you know, Rin? Perhaps things have changed recently between Sango and I," Miroku retorted with a face of softened defiance.

Sango's face flushed light pink as she elbowed him seconds after his bold statement. Kagome, from near the stove, began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Pigs will fly in the skies before anything happens between you and Sango," Kagome managed to say in-between her giggles. "Sango deserves to be with someone that isn't a pervert in every way possible," she added as an afterthought.

"Well Kagome, you'd better look out that window, because if I'm seeing things correctly, there's a large fat pink pig with pristine white wings flying near the glass pane."

The look on Kagome's face was memorable enough, but Rin's reaction was priceless.

The cereal she'd had in her mouth was spewed all over the table, a look of sudden sickness crossing her features. Somehow, her unfinished cereal bowl had been flipped over as she abruptly got up from her chair, moving toward Sango. Weakly grabbing onto her sleeve, Rin's face was pale.

"Is he serious? Are you two…serious?" Rin asked suddenly, feeling awfully shocked and awed.

At first, Sango didn't know what to say, but who could blame her? Her two best friends stared at her with uncertainty and disbelief, their mouths hung open unintentionally. Sango's initial reaction was to laugh and to remark that their faces resembled fish, but she held the comment back for the sake of their sanity.

"Well, I don't know," Sango mumbled while turning away from their intense gazes.

"You _**did it**_ with the pervert?!" Kagome practically screamed in frustration, more as a statement than a question. "Are you insane? What if he got you pregnant? Are you ready to carry on a line of morons and womanizers?"

Although Kagome was obviously going overboard, the thought made me feel sick to my stomach.

"No, I didn't do anything with him. We just talked," Sango amended, smiling at the memory from the night before.

"Yeah right," Rin spoke, grinning all the while. "A woman who hasn't had any since high school isn't going to hold back when she's got a good opportunity, even if it is with Miroku, of all men…"

A friendly slap across Rin's arm echoed in the room as Sango's face darkened. "You stop that this second! I said we just talked…"

Kagome rolled her eyes disbelievingly. "I don't believe you."

Sango caved. "Okay, he kissed me, big deal!" Her face reddened more with each passing moment.

Rin oohed and ahhed, smiling approvingly while Kagome had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Actually," Miroku added slyly, "Sango was the one to kiss me."

Rin and Kagome high-fived each other while Sango's none-too-friendly smack resounded in the kitchen. "See if we'll ever kiss again after that!"

"Sango deaaaarrrr!" Miroku whined as she walked upstairs.

"You need to know which battles to lose, Miroku," Rin whispered as Sango wandered out of sight.

XxXx

A couple hours later, Sango heard light tapping on her bedroom door. Rolling her eyes, she yelled, "What do you want, pervert?"

When he didn't reply, Sango grinned, knowing she'd shocked him. "How did you do that?!" he asked, paranoia settling around him.

"Call it a girl's intuition; we can smell sex-crazed men from afar," was her swift reply as she unlocked her door.

"Did you want something, Miroku?"

He'd wanted something, but once Miroku assessed her beautiful body casually dressed in sweat pants and a cleavage-revealing tank top, words vanished from his lips. Sweat trickled from her neck, glistening her chest and upper arms.

"What have you been doing in here which requires you to sweat so much?" Miroku mused aloud, his mind already working up dirty scenarios.

"I usually do a brief work-out before singing; it helps get blood pumping in my body and allows me to do a better job when vocalizing."

"Your band gathering thing is coming up, isn't it? I guess I forgot about it."

"It isn't a 'band gathering' Miroku; it's so much more than that. It resembles something akin to a Battle of Bands. This is a big deal for us… if we make it in one the top three spots, we could have a record deal and begin performing all over in only a few months' time…" Her eyes became dream-like as she spoke, and Miroku could tell she wanted this badly. All too soon, however, she snapped back to reality and gave him a brief smile. "You needed something, right?"

"Is there anything I can do? To help you with the Battle of Bands ordeal, I mean… Anything at all, really… I can see this means the world to you, Sango." His face was serious as he stared into her eyes and Sango could do nothing but stare back.

"Uhm… just give me the time off work. I really need to practice between now and the next week or two; the same goes for Rin and Kagome. We're all in this together."

Without thinking, Miroku grasped her shoulders and pulled her towards his chest. His arms enveloped her, holding her close as his head rested by hers. Tentatively, Sango's hands worked their way around his back and they shared an embrace. He wanted to tell her he'd be there for her, no matter what hardships she would be forced to go through, but didn't know how. Miroku hoped this would show her how much he cared.

Sango sighed gently against his neck, her warm breath giving him tiny shivers up his spine. Her grip on him strengthened, silently telling him not to let go.

Although things were innocent enough at first, they heated up quickly. Before long, Miroku couldn't help remembering their last intimate encounter by the elevators at the Taisho building

_His mouth ravaging her lips and gently nibbling at her neck afterward, their hips grinding against one another with an urgency which tightened his suit pants…_

Taking Sango's hand, he none-too-gently dragged her to the bed and plopped down beside her seconds later. He rolled on top of her, being careful as he did so, never breaking contact with Sango's body. Miroku's lips brushed hers, softly at first, but growing feverish as her nails traced his clothed back.

"Miroku," she whispered into his lips as she kissed him, her tongue gliding into his mouth. "We shouldn't," Sango nearly moaned as he freed one of his hands to play with her covered breast.

"Why not? I know you want to," his mischievous smile was back as her nipple hardened under his teasing fingers. He began to work on the other as she cried out in delight.

"This is torture," Sango mumbled as her back arched backward, suddenly dreading her thin tank top and cotton bra.

"Then lets move things along," Miroku purred in her ear, making her tremble with anticipation, and for once she didn't object.

As Miroku tugged upwards on her shirt to remove it, he silently cheered that Sango was okay with his ministrations. It seemed like he'd finally be getting some…

Once her tank top was tossed to the ground, he admired her cleavage by gently gliding his fingers over the perfect skin. Bending down, he traced tiny kisses all over the top of her breasts, loving every moment before moving down to her flat stomach. He kissed everywhere he could, seeing every part of her as nothing short of perfect.

Sango merely kept her head pinned to the bed, her hands fisted in his hair as he continued his pleasurable assault. When he began to kiss her stomach, she giggled—the sensation was ticklish, yet enjoyable.

"You're very sexy when you giggle like that, Sango," Miroku groaned as he came back to her slightly pouted lips, kissing them thoroughly. "I want you very much right now."

However, Miroku wasn't going to move along quickly—the last thing he wanted was her to back off and end their delicious make-out session.

Rolling Sango onto her stomach with her curiosity piqued, Miroku began to massage her shoulders and neck, his hands firm but gentle.

"Oohhh," Sango moaned excitedly, not having expected something so wonderful to happen.

Miroku took a deep breath to steady himself before he completely lost control.

Despite his extreme need of release, he continued to massage her, focusing on her lower back. During the massage, he managed to unhook her bra and have her remove it without hesitation. As Miroku continued, he teased her more by rubbing the sides of her breasts, although never touching her nipples.

He could tell she was frustrated but turned on at the same time which made him even harder. This was proving to be a lot more difficult than he'd first imagined.

Without saying a word, Sango managed to wiggle out from under Miroku and flipped onto her back, her breasts now clearly visible to his hungry gaze.

"They're beautiful…" he whispered as his fingers played with her pert nipples.

"You're driving me crazy," Sango whined, not liking his constant banter.

"Alright," Miroku pretended to cave, grinning mischievously yet again, "I'll stop for the time being." His hands went to the zipper of his pants and Sango watched without missing a beat.

The sound of footsteps shook her out of her daze, making her head whip towards the door.

"You left the door open?" Sango whispered angrily, running to close it before someone walked nearby.

Too late.

"Sango? Oh… I was coming to get you for practice…" Kagome echoed, her eyes wide with shock as she peered at a half-dressed, newly red-faced Sango.

Howling with rage, a severely blushing Sango ran back to her bed and began to shove Miroku away.

"Get out!" she nearly screamed and slammed the door once he'd been forced into the hallway.

Kagome began to giggle behind her hand and nearly felt sorry for Miroku. Nearly.

"If Rin hears about this, she'll have a cow," Kagome managed through her fits of laughter.

"I need a shower…" Miroku mumbled as he walked away. "A cold one, at that."

XxXx

_When the sky opens wide,_

_And swallows us all down…_

_I hope that we'll be together._

_Through the crowds,_

_Of all the people,_

_I hope that we'll be together._

_When I die,_

_And go down low, beneath the ground…_

_I know that we'll be together._

_My darkest wish,(darkest wish)_

_Is for you to,_

_Follow me until the end of time. (end of time)_

_My darkest wish,_

_Would be for you to,_

_Always be mine.(yeah, yeah)_

_When the lights,_

_In all the towns fade away…_

_I hope that we'll be together._

_When I cry,_

_Out your name…_

_I hope that we'll be together._

_When I die,_

_And go down low, beneath the ground…_

_I know that we'll be together._

_My darkest wish,(darkest wish)_

_Is for you to,_

_Follow me until the end of time. (end of time)_

_My darkest wish,_

_Would be for you to,_

_Always be mine.(yeah, yeah)_

_My darkest wish, (darkest wish)_

_Would be for you to,_

_Always be mine._

_Always be mine._

"Great job there, Sango! You sound so full of emotion when you sing that… more than ever before…" Rin cried out loud, tears dangling in her eyelashes.

"We'll get this record deal if I have to work night and day for it!" Sango grinned, hugging Rin as tightly as she could.

"It's kinda funny…" Kagome spoke out loud, capturing the attention of them. "In all these years, I've never forgotten the lyrics to our songs… and even after so long apart, our rhythm and sound hasn't changed. I guess that goes to show how awesome we are when we're together!" She laughed happily, clapping her hands together.

"We should celebrate!" Rin exclaimed joyfully. "I bet we could take the boys out and get them reaaaal drunk!"

Sango rolled her eyes playfully while Kagome left the studio to get ready.

"Time is running out; only a week until Battle of the Bands. Are you ready, Rin?"

"You bet, girl."

XxXx

Once they'd prepped for their night out, the boys took them to the local pool hall which also served alcohol.

After waiting a few minutes, a petit blonde woman who looked no older than 18 brought them to an unreserved pool table.

"Is there anything I get you tonight?" She asked, her name badge "Ashley" shining under the dim lights.

"Three beers, Blues, and Screwdrivers for the ladies," Miroku smoothly ordered, making the waitress blush.

"Anything else?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye, sizing him up as she stared at every inch of him.

"No, _Ashley_," Sango hissed as she interfered, her hands on her chest as she stood in front of her man.

The waitress pouted as Sango began to make out with Miroku, her tongue gliding in and around his mouth with extreme urgency. "You're mine," she said loudly, her arms wrapped around him possessively.

Sango blushed at the scene she'd made, but grit her teeth as he then began to rub her ass. "And this is all mine," he said, grinning as she slapped him on his check, leaving a red mark.

"What? Just following suit!" Miroku responded innocently enough, although Sango's fuming kept him from adding more.

"Work has been so shitty lately," Inuyasha commented, changing the subject and growling as he missed pocketing a blue striped ball.

"Naraku's corporation is doing too well and our profits have been dropping lately," Sesshoumaru said to no one in particular, loudly hitting the green ball into a pocket.

"At least our practices are going well," Kagome chipped in, smiling. "Don't always focus on the negative, Sesshy. You could be losing money, or going bankrupt…"

Miroku's quirked eyebrow showed his disbelief, but kept quiet.

"This company will never hit rock bottom; Sesshoumaru and his father will make sure of it. But if Miroku keeps referring blonde bimbos instead of women with qualifications, I think he'll be out of a job pretty soon," Inuyasha laughed, but grunted when Miroku's fist collided with his stomach.

Sango decided to ignore it; chances were that it was a dramatization, anyway. Or at least, she hoped.

As pool balls flew around the table for a couple minutes and no one spoke, Rin broke the silence.

"It's nice to go out with everyone again. We'll be in and out of studio recordings soon, so we won't have much time. All of us should relax and hang out while it's still possible."

The reality of her statement made a hush fall over the six people. A realization hit them: if the girls were successful once again, they'd be recording, and eventually going on tour for who knows how long. Additionally, everyone knew that if they ever became famous, their lives would never be the same again. Privacy would evade them on a daily basis, telephones would always ring off the hooks; going out like this wouldn't be possible…

As the drinks arrived, neither of them felt as chipper as they'd been minutes before. Everyone sipped quietly, except Miroku; neither of them knowing what to say.

In an effort to lighten the mood, Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "I like this song," she answered as he stared at her questioningly. "It's been a favourite of mine for as long as I can remember!"

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her head into his chest. "This feels nice," she whispered dreamily as they rocked slowly in each other's arms.

Miroku held onto her tightly, not wanting to let go. He knew his time was limited, but at least he'd make the most of it.

Soon, the others followed suit and they danced the night away, forgetting about their drinks and the pool game.

XxXx

As he walked Sango back to her room, Miroku gave her one last squeeze before retreating to his room.

Once the door was closed, he fell to the ground, his chest tight as he struggled to breathe.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

Another chapter after a year, yay! Wow, I actually feel really, really bad that it took me this long to put out another chap for this story. I'm really sorry, but with school, writer's block (big time!!!) and being sick for the past 8-10 weeks (sickness unknown by the doctors, even the ones at the emergency hospital…), not many good things have been happening lately.

I'm still sort of lost as to how I can progress this, but I promise it won't take me another year to put out the next chapter. I'll get something, somehow, but if any of you have ideas please leave them in reviews, I'd love to hear what you have to say!

Who liked the song lyrics? (Raises her own hand) Well, I wrote them myself, so there isn't a song for you to download or anything. I like them, even if they're not really professional or whatever. It was for fun, and it looks like the lyrics turned out okay.

Anyway, I hope people are still reading this and that no one's given up on me. Please review and let me know that I'm not hated…

Until chapter 10!

Sincerely,

DarkCrystalis


End file.
